


Capital Letters.

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blind Date, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: "You're Barry Allen. And I'm falling in love with you."Or in which Barry and Iris are set up on a blind date by their friends.Will they catch the feels, or will they both berunning...AU - Alternative Universe where Barry and Iris meet for the first time.Coffee Dates.





	1. Blind Date.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello fellow West-Allen shippers. I hope you all are well.
> 
> I've decided to start writing west- allen after taking a break from my Jonerys and Olicity fics.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic.
> 
> Schedule for chapters are Monday/Wednesday/Saterdays.
> 
> I will try posting daily. Like i did with Jonerys. But since i looooove Barry and Iris, i will try to do them justice.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Text**

__**You're worth being on time for.  
Everyone on this planet, at some point in their lives, has had a major case of the feels Those days when your heart is just too small to hold the big things you're feeling.  
Today's one of those days.  
We think of our emotions like they're these unique, personal phenomena, that no one has ever felt what we have felt.  
There is a basis in science for every emotion we feel Anger, love.  
As a scientist, I know there's nothing magical about what makes us feel something for someone else But then I see her smile.  
Man, that cannot be** **science.**

 

 

 

 

West- Allen Fanfic  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was so typical of him to be late. He checked his watch to see if he still had time left, but he didn't. He was late not two or three but a whole hour late.  
  
His friend Oliver had set him up with on a blind date with his girlfriend's close friend. Felicity had assured him that Iris was a nice girl, the best and that he would totally love her. His friends decided to set him up with someone as he had broken up with his girlfriend of a year. Patty Spivot. He had met her one day during a CSI conference and they had instantly clicked, but a few things had spiraled out of control. Patty's father had been killed and she couldn't handle it, which was why she broke up with Barry and moved to Key Stone because Central City reminded her to much of her father.  
  
Barry had been devastated. He had been close to asking her to move in with him, but then she broke his heart by leaving, and he didn't even stop her. To this day he still doesn't know why he didn't stop her.  
  
So here he was walking into Jitters for a coffee date which Felicity had set up for him and Iris. At first Oliver had said he would hook them up with a fancy restaurant or a outdoor movie theater, but Felicity said that Jitters was a place that Iris would feel comfortable for a first date, even though it was a blinde date.  
  
He didn't know who Iris was. Oliver had refused to send him a picture, and Felicity had set that he would know it's her when he sees her.  
  
He surveyed the place looking for the mysterious Iris West. Barry felt out of place, as everyone was looking at him weirdly, he was about to call Oliver to find out if they could send him a picture of his blind date, when he felt a pat on his shoulder.  
  
"Barry Allen?"  
  
He turned around and saw the person standing in front of him. He smiled and immediatly knew this was her. She was indeed very beautiful. She had short black curls and was wearing a forest green jersey with a red skirt and a black bag.  
  
"Iris West?" He asked as he looked her over, not wanting to look like a crazy person he held out his hand and said "I'm Barry Allen yes, but you already knew that because our friends set us up."  
  
She chuckled and said "Barry Allen, you're very cute and yes Im Iris. I've already ordered coffee and cronuts for us. Let's go grab a seat."  
  
He nodded and followed behind her. They went upstairs and sat down at a table close to the railing, so they could look down.  
  
Before she could sit down, he pulled the chair back for her, their fingers brushed each others and they immediatly pulled back when they felt the static pass between them.  
  
They looked at eachother and started laughing. Iris sat down and thanked Barry.  
He took the seat opposite her, so they would be facing each other.  
  
"So Barry. You're close friends with Felicity and Oliver..." she asked.  
  
"Uh... Yes. Me and Oliver have been friends since high school, and we met Felicity in college, and you know Felicity right." He tried not to talk to fast, but he couldn't help it. He was a bit nervous.  
  
She smiled and replied "Yes. Same like you, I've known Felicity since we were kids, but separated when she went to MIT and I went to CCU."  
  
"That's great. I went to Harvard University with Oliver. What did you major in?" He asked, fidgiting with the napkin.  
  
She noticed it but didn't say anything, just replied "I majored in Journalism. Felicity was like journalist have all the fun, and since I was so into writing I decided to study that and it paid off. I work at CCPN, Felicity said you work at CCPD"  
  
"Yes. I do. I'm the lead CSI. Your dad doesn't happen to be Joe West right?" He asked a bit afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes he is. Don't worry, he won't shoot you." Iris laughed, and so did Barry when he got that she knew he was being serious. The barista named Tracey brought them each a cup of coffee and two separate plates with cronuts.  
  
"Thanks Tracey. Tell kendra I owe her." Iris said as she took a sip of her coffee. Her usual order of a skimmed milk chai latte, and for Barry she had ordered a normal Mocha Latte. Felicity had told her to order decaf for him because he already had the energy, he didn't need any more caffiene.  
  
"Will do Iris." Tracey said as she left the couple alone.  
  
"You like the french roast?" Iris asked as she cut into her cronut and took a bite.  
  
"Yes. Felicity told you to order decaf huh?" He smiled, thinking of his friend's girlfriend. She was always so concerned about their health, since she'd been going to Yoga with Caitlin their other close friend.  
  
"Yes, she did. I don't know how Oliver puts up with her sometimes." Iris said.  
  
Barry smiled. Felicity was the best person he knew, he had a feeling that Oliver might be ready to commit to his long time girlfriend. All Oliver could think about lately was his love for his girlfriend, which was why he was set up on a blind date, because Oliver decided that he wanted everyone to be happy like him and Ronnie.  
  
When Patty had broken up with him, he had decided to take a break from the dating scene, but his friends being as persistent as they are, they tried to get him to go out and they finally succeeded.  
  
"So Barry. Tell me something I don't know, something your friends haven't told me." Iris asked, cutting her cronut in half and took a bite of the second piece.  
  
"Oh... uhm something they don't know. Well they don't know that I've decided to go to Aspen for a week to ski." He said as he sipped the last bit of coffee. He enjoyed himself with Iris and they continued talking about their families and their work lives.  
  
It was almost time to leave, as the people in Jitters had started clearing up the place. Iris got a text and she looked to Barry and said "It's Felicity. Im gonna go call her, tell her I'm okay before she blows up my phone." She took her phone and got up from her seat, as she walked to the bathroom, she turned around and looked at him sitting at the table.  
  
He too checked his phone, probably Oliver. Iris smiled and then closed the door behind her to video call Felicity.  
  
When the call connected, Felicity's face popped up and she smiled "Hi Iris. How's the date going?"  
  
"He's nice, and it's going great." Iris huffed as she saw Felicity's scepticism.  
  
"Nice... just nice?" She asked nearly shouting over the phone.  
  
"Yes. He's just like you said." Iris replied.  
  
"I know. But Iris, what im asking is if you going to go on a second date?" Felicity asked.  
  
Iris smiled and didn't say anything yet. She didn't know what it was but she really liked Barry. He was way different from the guys she usually dates, she saw Felicity smile and had to ask why she was smiling like a cat who got cream.  
  
"What's that smile for?"  
  
"You're so going on a second date. And you know what come over. Oliver won't mind if you sleep over." Felicity said, but Iris heard Oliver in the background "Felicity you promised me we'd try that position tonight."  
  
"Oliver!" Felicity screamed. "Sorry Iris. You can come over, don't worry about Oliver."  
  
Iris laughed and said "It's fine. I'm staying at my dad's place because of the gas leak. You and Oliver enjoy. Which is gross by the way. I better get back."  
  
"If you're sure. Text me later. Love you." Felicity said.  
  
"Thanks Iris. I owe you one." Oliver said from behind Felicity, he wore a towel and nothing but the towel.  
  
"No problem." Iris said trying not to drool over Oliver's hot abs.  
  
They ended the call and Iris went back to the table where Barry had ordered them a cup of coffee to go.  
  
"So this was nice." Iris said as she sat back down "Felicity and Oliver are getting nasty."  
  
"Figures. Oliver said he wouldn't be watching the game tonight." Barry said.  
  
"So you're ready to go?" Iris ask checking the time.  
  
Barry nodded and stood up grabbing Iris coat holding it out for her. She turned around as he helped her with the coat. She placed her bag on her shoulders and smiled as he handed her the cup of coffee.  
  
He paid for their things and they walked out of Jitters. He walked with Iris to her car, which was a black mini cooper. What was it about girls and their minis. Felicity had a red sports model, same as Iris.  
  
"So this is me..." Iris unlocked the door, Barry beat her to it as he opened the door for her. She placed her bag on the seat next to her and looked at Barry through the window.  
  
"This was fun. So I was wondering if you'd like to go on a second date with me, maybe go for another coffee. I know we just had coffee but I meant some other time. Or some other beverage like wine or beer, not that I'd wanna get you drunk, we could go for some ice tea as well."  
  
She laughed and said "Yes to Dinner. Barry Allen, you're very cute, but you should just talk a little bit slower. Thanks for tonight. See you around."  
  
"Yeah. You have my number. Text me when you available." He said and waved her off as she drove off.  
  
He walked to his car which was parked around the corner and got in. He saw the text from Oliver and decided that even though he wasn't prepared for this blind date, but he had to agree with his friends that it was time. And maybe Iris was that girl who could bring him the happiness he deserved.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the lovely comments, Im trying my best to capture the essence that is Barry and Iris. 
> 
> I hope this chapter is Okay.
> 
> Updates will happen at random, not sure if im going to stick to my schedule, but here goes.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Text  : And then there was you.**

 

****

 

 

Iris didn't know how long she'd been standing by the front door, but she couldn't help but think about Barry Allen. He was a funny guy, amazingly adorable as well as smart. She needed to remind herself to thank Oliver and Felicity.  
  
She winced when the lights went on, revealing her brother sitting on the couch. He had this weird smirk on his face.  
  
"Great Date huh..." Wally asked.  
She smiled back at him, and threw her coat on the couch, along with her bag.  
  
"Yes. It was okay." She said still smiling, not even bothering to look at Wally who was grining and looking her over. She caught him and said "What?"   
  
He shook his head and replied "Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you smile like this since Eddie. He must be something huh." The smile fell from her lips as she thought about Eddie. Eddie Thawne had been her boyfriend of three years, he had died in the line of fire about a year and half ago. He had been shot when he tried to protect a hostage when a criminal named Clive Jorkan had taken the entire Central City Bank hostage. If Eddie had survived his injuries she would've been his wife as he had asked her just a month before his death.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing him up." Wally said regretfully, feeling stupid for even saying that to her.  
  
"It's okay. Eddie would've liked Barry." Iris said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Barry huh... Well Im glad you enjoyed it. Oh and Dad left you some of grandma Ester's noodle dish. I'll heat some up, while you get the movie." Wally got up and headed to the kitchen. He felt bad for even bring up Eddie after she clearly had a nice evening with this Barry guy. Maybe Barry might be the one for her.  
  
So they settled on the couch, each a bowl of grandma Ester's noodles watching Terminator a movie they both enjoyed.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Barry laid in bed that night thinking about the coffee date. He really liked Iris. She was an amazing woman. Funny, sweet, ridiculous gorgeous and she was also insanely clever. At first he had felt intimidated by her. She wasn't as over the top like Felicity. She was quite amazing, she voiced her opinions strongly, being a reporter she was amazing, he had read a few of her articles as well as her blog. He had to admit that he was curious, he wanted to get to know more about her.   
  
Which was why he gave her his number, usually first dates set up by friends doesn't always end well, but this one did. He really had to give credit to Felicity, she had great friends. Good judge of character, he had to thank her and Oliver some how. Because if it wasn't for them pushing him to open up to the idea of starting a new relationship, he would've never met Iris, unless they'd meet at the annual brunch planned by Felicity every month, so they could all catch up with each other since everyone had such busy lives.  
  
**Hi. It's me Iris. Thanks for coffee.**  
 **I enjoyed it. Now you have my number.**  
 **:-)**   
  
He smiled as he saw the text on his phone.   
  
**My pleasure. It was great. You're great. Text me when you available for another date, dinner perhaps?**  
  
He didn't mean to come across as if he was persistent, but he would really like to see her again. Not to sure if she would agree by the way she took long to text, he sent another.  
  
If you not comfortable for dinner yet, how about we have coffee wednesday, me you and our friends. If that works. Let me know.  
  
When she still didn't text him back, he realised that it was pretty late and decided to rather leave it at that, sleep on it and wait and see if she agrees or not. So he fell asleep hoping that she says yes, because he really wanted to see her again.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile the next day, Iris woke up with a headache. Last night after spending time with Wally, she fell into bed, texted Barry and just drifted off to sleep. She checked her temperature and immediatly knew she had flu. Her nose felt blocked and her body was feeling very weak.  
  
She got up and took her robe and walked to the kitchen coughing, as she took a seat at the table. Her father was up making breakfast, like he does everyday before going to work, and now that she moved back in until her apartment is cleared up, he made her favourite blueberry pancakes.  
  
"Hey baby girl. You look sick. Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a plate in front of her.  
  
"Think it's the flu. So I'm gonna call in sick." She said coughing a bit, taking the glass of juice her father handed over to her.  
  
"Okay." He said "I'll check on you later. Wally left for CCU already. Want me to get you anything?"   
  
"Nah. It's okay. Im just gonna call Dr Wells and have him write me a prescription." She waved him off as he placed a kiss on her head and then he took his briefcase and coat and walked out the door.  
  
She ate a few pieces of Pancakes, but her stomach felt a bit queasy so she left it and took a glass of water upstairs with her and placed it on the nightstand.  
  
She walked over to her bathroom to get some painmeds, and a box of tissues then walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Her head hurt as if she drank way to much last night, but she only had coffee. She took two painkillers and then got back into bed and fell asleep. She woke up four hours later, when her phone rang checked her phone and saw it was Felicity calling.  
  
"Hi Felicity." Her voice sounded groggy, and raspy.  
  
"Oh you poor thing. Your dad called. I wanted to stop by earlier but I've got back to back meetings. And I figured because of your date last night I could ask Barry to bring you some of my chicken noodle soup." Felicity said, she was clearly busy typing because her voice was cutting and the keys could be heard.  
  
"You mean Oliver's." Iris said trying to sound humorous, but couldn't even muster a laugh.  
  
"Well yeah, still mine." Felicity laughed, but Iris replied "Please don't send Barry Felicity, I look horrible. Send Oliver, or wait don't. Send Jesse." Iris begged. She didn't want Barry to see her like this. Her birds nest hair. Her glassy eyes, and she didn't want him seeing her red nose.  
  
Felicity chuckled and said "You know Oliver hates getting sick. I won't be able to send him, so I'm gonna cancel my meeting and come see you myself, and if I get sick, that means no nooky for Oliver."   
  
Iris gasped, and that mixed with her dry throat made her cough even louder, gasping for air she immediatly grabbed the bottle of water and drank a bit to calm her itchy throat.  
  
"Ewww Felicity. I do not want to know about your sex life. Just send Jesse, she'll be here quicker than a flash, and don't send Barry, or Oliver and god forbid Tommy Merlyn or I will never live this down." Iris said as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose.  
  
"Okay, no males to rescue you from the cold. However while I get my sister to run over to your dad's place, please text Barry. He's been blowing up my phone whole morning asking if you okay. There's only so much I can say. You know I think you should meet up with us when you feeling better. We could all have coffee together." Felicity could talk your head off, a person would say she had a lot of time on her hands compared to how she was always on the phone, clearly it helps that her adopted father Harrison Wells was the best physicist in Central City, and owned Star Labs. Although Felicity had chosen to rather work at Palmer Tech, she wanted to forge her own path in life. Jess her sister was studing along with Wally at CCU and currently had five majors.  
  
"I'm fine Fliss...I'm gonna watch a movie. See you later. And yes, I will text him" after saying their goodbyes they hung up with the promise of meeting up soon.  
  
She took another nap after that until she heard the doorbell chiming. That was probably Jesse. She got up and walked downstairs not caring to fix her hair, she opened the door and her eyes nearly popped out when she saw Barry standing on her porch.  
  
"Barry!" She shrieked "What are you doing here?" Immediatly she ran her fingers through her hair and fixed her robe.  
  
"Hi. Sorry to just stop by. But your father sent me." He smiled holding out a container from that Thai Pad place she loved so much.  
  
"Ah okay. Uhm... come inside and yeah..." she didn't know what to say, and he already felt bad to barge in on her like this, he had hoped when he does get invited to her house it'd be because she invited him, not her father arranging for him to drop the soup of. So he entered the house after her and closed the door behind him.  
  
"This place is great." He said trying to strike up a conversation, not wanting her to feel any self contious about how she looked, because she kept playing with the lapels of her robe.  
  
"Ah, yeah. My mom and dad decorated most of it, and when I moved out, Dad and Wally decided to make it into their man cave." Iris smiled as she looked around the place.  
  
"Do you want me to heat some of the soup for you? You don't have to worry, I have to get back anyway." Barry said not wanting to make her feel bad.  
  
"No, you can stay if you not in a hurry." She smiled as she watched him survey his surroundings, looking at the pictures of her family on the mantle.  
  
"So you've known Felicity a long time huh..." he stated more than asking her a question, gesturing to the picture.  
  
"Yeah. Grew up together, basically when Dr Harrison Wells adopted her when her mother died." Iris looked forlorn, as she remembered Donna Smoak, her mother's best friend. When Donna was diagnosed with stomach cancer, they had tried everything to fight it but lost the fight 10 years ago.  
  
"Yeah. She told me in college. When we almost dated." Barry said then stopped, when he saw that look on Iris face. She clearly didn't know that.  
  
"You hooked up with Felicity?" Iris asked folding her arms, her brows raised.  
  
"Noooo... we tried that road and it didn't even happen. Oliver won't let me live it down." Barry said his face flushed as he looked everywhere but at Iris.  
  
She chuckled and said "I know. She told me about a Barry. Wasn't sure if it was you. Yeah Oliver is very protective over her."  
  
They both agreed on that.   
  
Iris heated two bowls of soup and handed Barry a bottle of water, and placed his in front of him and gestured for him to sit.  
  
"Soooo, I don't wanna come across as persistent, but would you like to go on that second date, as soon as you better of course." He said as he stirred his soup.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I was going to respond to your text, but Felicity called and well you here now, does this count?" Iris asked.  
  
"Ah...it's up to you."   
  
"Well, this is great, but I'd like to have a second date with you. We heading to Tic Tac in saterday, would you like to..." she was interrupted when the front door opened and a voice saying "Iris!"  
  
It was Jesse. She was a vibrant girl, just like her sister but not at talkative.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry you've got company. Ooooh hi Barry. I'm just dropping off this get well kit from dad and Felicity. There's instructions and goodies in there. So I won't disturb. I have class in 30 minutes, so yeah...enjoy." she placed the kit on the chair next to Barry and winked at Iris, smiling the two of them.  
  
Just like her sister indeed. She left soon after she came, leaving Barry and Iris smiling at her obvious hints.  
  
"So Tic Tac. Yeah I'd like that. I've seen that it had five stars on Yahoo." He said finishing his soup.  
  
"See, Wally said the same thing. So I'm not sure if Oliver and Felicity can make it. They flying out to Starling City, as Robert Queen gets sworn in as the major, so it'd just be us, Wally and Jesse maybe Caitlin and Cisco not sure about Ronnie as he went out to Penny Town for a conference. I hope you okay with that."   
  
Barry waved her off and said "Yes It's okay." Then he checked his watch "I better get back, crime waits for no one. I hope you get better soon. If you need me just call."   
  
She nodded and walked him to the door, he turned around and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, placing a kiss on her head.  
  
"Get well soon babe." Then he walked pulled back and wiped the tear from her cheek. "See you later Barry" she said and waved as he walked to his car and drove off.  
  
Iris walked back inside sat down on the couch, she really adored her father but she had to have a talk with him for inviting Barry to the house with her being sick and looking like something washed up.  
  
Although he didn't say anything, she knew that he was disappointed that she didn't text him immediatly, but was glad when they made plans for saterday. Even though it was a group thing, she still decided to text him and find out if they could reschedule their dinner date for Thursday.  
  
**Hi. How about Thursday.**  
 **:-) Iris**  
  
He only replied two minuted later with a smiley face.  
  
**:-D Sure 18H40pm**  
 **Text me where you want me**  
 **To pick you up.**  
 **Get well soon**   
  
Iris had to smile. Barry was a sweet and considerate guy. Very caring. It was nice seeing him today. She needed that, someone to talk to and he made her laugh, no ones made her laugh like this besides Eddie. Maybe, just maybe she thought, Barry might be the one she could move on with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Comments and Kudos Appreciated


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone for the encouraging comments and also the comments. I really apprectiate it.
> 
> Heres chapter 3. Sorry I took so long with it.
> 
> But here it is.
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter Text : Tic Tac Toe**

 

  
  
  
Three days passed and she finally got over the cold. It was friday evening and she felt way better than she had when she had been sick. She had handed in all her articles and finished her blog updates as well. She'd been texting with Barry for the past four days since his impromptu visit and he'd been a big help on a few stories that she'd been working on especially the fire downtown.  
  
She also recieved a few texts from Felicity from Starling. Pictures mostly of her and Oliver at the Mayoral Gala after Robert was elected. The Queens sure knew how to party.  
  
Iris had informed her Felicity about the impromtu visit and also Laurel sending her a gift bag all the way from Paris. Iris had recieved a blue Givenchy dress and a Carolina Herriera leather jacket. Felicity had said that she needed to look amazing and how else do women feel amazing other than by wearing a new outfit. Laurel had sent her regards and told her to enjoy herself and reassured her that Barry was a nice guy.   
  
Cisco had rsvp'd that he would attend along with Caitlyn. Jess whom had begged her father to go, had finally texted with an excited face saying that he agreed to letting her go as long as she didn't drive home. Barry had agreed because they had youngsters with them, that he wouldn't drink deciding to be the designated driver.  
  
"Hey Iris. Welcome back. Well done on your front page article." Linda Park said as she high fived her, then pulling her by the arm towards her desk, showing her the yellow and orange roses on her table.  
  
  
There was a card attached that said :  
  
_**Im glad you feeling better,**_  
 _ **This is to remind you of your**_  
 _ **Beauty...**_  
 _ **Thanks for the soup**_  
 _ **BA**_  
  
  
Linda smiled and nudged her saying "Oh my gosh, he sounds like a great guy."  
  
"He is." Iris insisted smiling while taking a whiff of the roses. They smelled fresh and absolutly great.  
  
"You're headed on another date?" Linda exclaimed with obvious excitement.  
  
"Yes. We heading out to Tic Tac saterday." She didn't know want to speak about it as it was relatively new and she had no idea how to define this thing between them.  
  
She wanted to see more of him yes, and had agreed to another date. Which was why she recieved this beautiful bouquet of roses. She loved them. Her favourite.  
  
She decided not to answer Linda, just winked and sat down at her desk, logging into her work email to see if she recieved any updates   
  
_**BA : Hope you got the flowers. Coffee later?**_  
  
She felt guilty for not having contacted him for the past two days during her recovery. They had spoken on the phone, but with her deadlines and blog she had been run ragged. She felt bad keeping him in the dark about her previous relationship, knowing full well that he must've heard by now the reason why she's single from their mutual friends.  
  
Anxiety washed over her in hot and cold waves. There were more important things to do first---and that was to prepare herself fully to move on from the loss of Eddie.  
  
_**IW: Sure. Coffee sounds great.**_  
 _ **Meet @Jitters 1PM**_  
  
She received a wink from him as confirmation and decided that she wasn't going to stress herself, it was inevitable. At first she had dismissed the obvious chemistry between Barry and herself but now it was just undeniable. Hopefully seeing him today would bring back those feelings.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Iris West! He couldn't believe she'd finally texted him.   
Was it just fate.  
Opening the door of his lab, he entered the space and started reading though the reports that came back. He had so many DNA analysis to go through, a few carbon dating reports as well as he had to go reevaluate a crime scene with his lab assistant Julian.  
  
When he texted Iris if she would like to go for coffee, and she immediatly texted that she would like to meet up at 1pm, he was shocked, because he felt her withdraw from him after he had showed up at her house per her fathers request.  
  
Maybe he misjudged the feelings he felt for her, or maybe he misread the signals that she had sent his way when he had been at her place. But here he was grining from ear to ear because she had texted him. He actually was excited, so excited that he couldn't even focus on on his work.  
  
That reminded him that he needed to call Oliver to find out if he could cancel the camp trip as he had a date with Iris the saterday night.  
  
"Barry, what's up?" Oliver answered the phone on the second ring.  
  
"I just called to cancel my spot on the guys camp trip."  
  
"Why? You know this is the only time we can all make it. Even Roy ensured that he had time. Hell and you know Felicity is keeping me on a tight leash ever since I nearly got robbed in Starling." Oliver said over the phone, making Barry feel even bad for even thinking about cancelling, in the background he could hear Felicity argue that she wanted to speak to Barry because she had a feeling she knew why he was cancelling. "Hold on Barry. Felicity wants to talk to you."  
  
Oliver handed the phone over, and kissed Felicity. Barry sighed, he wanted so badly to gag, but he knew his friends were affectionate.  
  
"Hi Bar... It's fine. Iris told me you had a date on saterday. Don't feel bad okay. And I spoke to the owner of that fancy resturant. I made you a reservation. Enjoy. Don't worry it's on Oliver for being a dick." Felicity hung up and later he recieved an email from her that confirmed reservations for his date with Iris. Sometimes it helps that he had friends who knew people in high places.  
  
He got caught up at work and when he finally lifted his head to check the time, he saw that it was 12.43 he was late. He had to get in his car and hope to God that traffic wasn't that bad on the way to CC Jitters.   
  
He texted her saying that he is on his way and would be there soon, she agreed saying she was leaving as well and would meet up with him there.  
  
Both were 20 minutes late, and laughed it off explaining the reason they both got caught up.  
  
"Hi Barry." She said as he placed a kiss on her cheek, and sat down opposite her gesturing for the waiter to bring their order.  
  
"Hey Iris. I am sorry for being late. Had a report to get done for Dt. West on a case that we needed the evidence to prove this guy was the one to rob the Starling City Museum." Barry explained and Iris smiled.  
  
"I understand. I've been meaning to ask if you were working on the Martin Brothers case. If you could maybe answer a few questions." She asked taking out her notebook so she could got down a few notes.  
  
"Ah... so this is why you said yes to coffee, you needed help with your story." Barry queried with a frown.  
  
"It's not the only reason why I said yes. I enjoyed the other night. It was great. I just figured I'd ask you some things for an article I'm writing but if you can't disclose information it's okay." Iris explained and put the book away. She looked at him and said "So tell me about your parents?"   
  
"Oh they're great. Alive and well." He said cooly.  
  
"That's great." She said smiling back "Are you guys close?"  
As he poured coffee in her cup "yeah we are. They so stupid in love. I hope I have what they have one day." He explained, in answer to her question.  
  
"So what you haven't met the right girl is that it?" She asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"That's the thing about the right girl, she's out there, waiting. I just have to be lucky enough to find her. If I hadn't already."   
  
Her heart lurched. She closed her eyes at his words. She couldn't deny it any longer. She liked him. He was just so sweet and amazing, and he reminded her of Eddie sometimes.  
  
"Where did you come from Barry Allen?"  
  
He stared at Iris. He'd seen flashes of her vulnerable ability. Her eyes sparkled as he answered "I've always been here Iris."  
  
She smiled and took his hand in hers and said "I'm beginning to see that." With that said they enjoyed their coffee and muffins talking about their lives, things that they hadn't covered on the need to know basis.  
  
"So are you ready for drinks tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Of course. I'm excited." He smiled "Do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"No" she shook her head "I have to pick up Wally. He is going to travel with me. Jesse is traveling with Caitlin and Cisco. You do know them right."  
  
"Yeah. I know Cisco and Caitlin. They work at Star Labs. I've helped them on a few cases. They good people."   
They both agreed and then Barry paid the bill and walked her to the car and told her to drive safe.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
It was 19h00, Barry stood at the bar with Cisco getting drinks for the girls. They ordered a round of shots and cocktails for everyone. Barry had Peroni's for Wally and himself, while Cisco opted for water saying that he was driving Caitlin home because Ronnie was out of town.  
  
"So Barry. This is your third date with Iris right." Jesse said taking her Pina Colada and moved to sit next to Caitlin.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed, taking a sip from his beer. Checking his time, he saw that Iris was a bit late.  
  
"Stop looking at the time. She's on her way. Iris had to pick up Wally." Caitlin said clearly seeing that he was anxious that she might not pitch.  
  
Just then she walked in with her brother behind her. She looked beautiful. He waved at her and tried to fix his hair, making Jesse giggle. He through her a look and she grinned.  
  
"Hey everyone." Iris greeted everyone, hugging the girls and Cisco then moved to Barry pecked him on the lips and took the seat beside him.  
  
Red cheeks, he looked at everyone at the table, who were smiling at the show of affection between the two of them.  
  
Wally held out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Wally West. Nice to meet you Barry." Barry shook his hand and extended his pleasure at meeting her brother.  
  
"Barry and I got the first round, drink up." Cisco said as he downed one shot.  
He handed Iris her cocktail and Jesse grabbed Wally's hand and lead him to the dance floor.  
  
"So do you want to go dance?" Iris questioned Barry.  
  
"I really can't dance." He chuckled, seemingly embarrassed by admitting that he couldn't dance, but by the way Cisco was dancing maybe it was a good thing.   
  
"As long as you don't dance like that, it's fine. We can just sway a bit." She said placing her hand in his. He nods and stands up leading her to the corner of the dance floor.  
  
They swayed awkwardly at first, but when a song blasted over the music system he started dancing along with the beat. She was liking this part of him. He was so funny. They danced to a few more songs, and then went back to the table to catch up with the rest of the crew, having some more drinks. Then when they've had their fair share of fun, they decided to pack up and head home. Wally took the car, saying he was going to drive Jesse home and Cisco drove Caitlin home while Barry drove Iris home.  
  
On their way home Iris decided that she wanted to take a detour.  
  
"Hey Barry. Let's head to that Gelato place at Infantino street. I'd like some mint chip please." Iris said smiling.  
  
He chuckled and said "Sure." And he drove them to Gelato Mania a mini pop up vendor and bought each a scoop."   
  
They found a spot to sit down as they ate their ice cream. Iris couldn't stop laughing as she looked at Barry.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked looking at her smiling at her happy face.  
  
"You've got something on your face?" She said looking into his eyes.  
  
He wiped his mouth, but saw by the glint in her eyes that he didn't get it all. She moved closer to him, and wiped his bottom lip with her thumb.  
  
They stared into each others eyes, and when Barry leaned forward looking at her intensely, as if asking for permission. She smiled and leaned closer to him. She tried not to react when his fingertips brushed her skin, sending a tidal wave of sensation streaking through her. Their lips met for a kiss. Barry pulled back not sure at first, but Iris followed placing her arms around him and kissed him back. Her fingers ploughed into his hair, making him shiver as he felt her nails graze his scalp.  
  
Barry's kisses were drugging. His body pressed against hers was a reminder that she had only ever felt safe in one persons arms and that person was Eddie. Fate was a cruel thing. She moved a bit closer to the warmth Barry gave off as his arms closed around her. Their tongues tangled as she clung to him, and he kissed her deeply she responded fiercely by moaning her pleasure into his mouth, but then abruptly she pulled back with a gasp and said "I should get back."  
  
"Okay." He agreed. Checking the time. Not wanting to keep her out in the cold any longer, although he was painfully erect he decided to wait until she was ready for this part of their supposed relationship. They haven't yet decided what they were but he was a stones throw away from asking her to be his girlfriend.  
  
He drove her home, and walked her up to the front door like the gentlemen she knew him to be.   
  
"Thank You for another wonderful evening. I enjoyed it." She said smiling up at him because of the height difference.  
  
"Me too.... ah yeah. So sweet dreams. I'll text you tomorrow." He said turning around, to head to his car walking down the steps but stopped when she called out to him.  
  
She ran down the steps into his arms and kissed him fiercely. He lifted her into his arms, as he kissed her back until they had to come back up for air.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Thank You for the mint chip, it's my favourite ice cream" she said her arms around his neck.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, licking her bottom lip then said "Mine too." They both started laughing and then said goodnight with a smile on their face knowing that they are one step closer to the date that would determine who they were to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hey. This chapter is a bit of a background into Eddie and Iris. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because after this there will be A double date between the couples. After that Barry and Iris will go on another date (referenced to the date in season 3)  
> Please note that there are qoutes in the chapter from season 1 that i used as reference.
> 
> So here goes.

**Chapter Text : Choices To Make**

****

 

 

Iris laughed as she laid herself down on the bed next to Felicity. They had decided to have a girls night, just the two of them seeing that Oliver was going to be in Starling City for two days leaving Felicity alone in the penthouse they shared.  
She had begged Iris to stay with her, and promised her potstickers and lots of red wine. Not to mention both of them shared their love of mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
Which was why Iris was here. Watching the rerun of Game Of Thrones.  
  
"You know I thought nobody broods better than Oliver, but when I see Jon Snow. Gosh there is so many similarities. Don't you agree?" Felicity asked Iris, who had a look in her eyes like she was a million miles away, but also the way she stared off and they way she bite her lower lip made Felicity's radar go off.  
  
"Iris?" She asked again snapping her fingers in front of her best friends face.  
  
She smiled and looked at Felicity, without her having to ask she blurter out "I kissed him."  
  
Felicity screamed out "What! Really...? How? When? Tell me everything."  
Iris threw a pillow her way then explained to Felicity what happened after they left the club. Felicity gaped at her, not saying a word. Iris got the feeling that Felicity wanted to say something but decided to rather just stare at her.  
  
"Omg!" She shrieked "This is amazing. I knew it. I knew you guys were made for each other. So what does this mean, are you dating. Is he your boyfriend now? Does this mean we get to double date?"  
  
Felicity was rambling again, but stopped when her phone rang. It was a facetime call. She sat back against the head board and answered.  
  
"Hello my love." She said as she blew kisses at Oliver, he laughed and Iris could only listen in on the conversation wanting to vomit at their tooth rotting sweetness.  
  
Oliver loved Felicity with every fibre of his being. She had once asked him, when she had met him what his intentions are towards Felicity and he just smiled and said "One day I'll make her my wife." And Iris had been hoping for two years now that he'd propose soon as they both deserved the happiness she had felt when Eddie had proposed to her. The joy she experienced when he had gone down on one knee and popped the question, holding a blue Tifany Co box. It was a magical moment. She could still recall how nervous he was.  
  
_Getting ready for her dinner date with her Eddie. Iris dressed in a while figure hugging dress as she combed her hair one last time, checking to see if her make up was perfect. Eddie had decided that he would come pick her up after his shift._  
  
_The doorbell rang signalling that he had arrived. She ran downstairs, and opened the door. But it wasn't Eddie. It was a chauffeur dressed in black._  
 _He held out a card to her and smiled then headed out to the carriage that awaited her._  
  
_My Dear Iris._  
 _I have a surpise for you._  
 _Please accept this drive from H.R_  
 _As he will be taking you to your destination._  
 _Where i will be waiting._  
 _Yours forever_  
 _Xx Eddie_  
  
_And with that she grabbed her coat and followed him to the horse carriage. It was like something out of a fairytale._  
  
_"Miss West. Here you go. Theres a blanket as well. Champayne and a chocolate treat help yourself. We will be arriving shortly." He said as he got in up front and guided the horse from the house to their destination._  
  
_She texted Felicity to tell her about the carriage, but got side tracked when she saw the lights up ahead. They drove through a lane of lights, fairy lights. It looked like star twinkling in the night. The horse rider got up from his seat and handed her another card with a smile._  
  
_"Enjoy Miss West."_  
  
_She accepted the card and read it._  
  
_Follow the lights, they will_  
 _Guide you to me._  
  
_She smiled back at H.R who was literally grinning from ear to ear. He motioned for her to follow the lights through the gate._  
 _She left her coat in the carriage and only took her bag and followed the lights._  
  
_She finally turned a corner and gasped. Inside under a gazebo of lights was Eddie in a tuxedo holding out a rose to her. The closer she walked, rose petals started falling and violins started paying out of no where._  
  
_It was a string orchestra that sat in the far corner, playing a song not something she recognised but it sounded like very familiar._  
  
_He smiled as she walked closer to him. She smiled as well. They had eyes only for each other. No one else came close to this. The sparks that flew between them. The love they shared. It was something very magical._  
  
_Iris stood in front of him. He gave her the rose and placed a kiss on her cheek._  
  
_He looked at her and said "Iris West. You mean more to me than words could say. I've learned something today is that when you love someone, they become your entire world. And also to remind myself of something."_  
  
_Iris smiled and asked "Remind yourself about what?"_  
  
_Eddie smiled and said "A coincidence._  
 _A pretty big coincidence, actually._  
 _About a year and a half ago, I had a date with this girl. Katie Rogers."_  
  
_Iris sighed and said "And then what happened?"_  
  
_"And I was walking home when I saw a mugger running with a stolen backpack._  
 _Your backpack. And I arrested him.That's how you and I met._  
  
_Iris smiled feeling nostalgic "Yes I remember."_  
  
_"Someone just told me how powerful a coincidence can be, and it made me realize how many coincidences had to happen for you and I to get together in this time." Eddie said and then he got down on one knee and pulled out a Tifany box and looked up at her. Tears were rolling down her face as he opened the box, holding it out to her._  
  
_"Oh Eddie..." she gasped, holding her hands to her cheeks as the tears fell._  
  
_"Iris West, every moment of my life led to meeting you. Will you marry me?" She stared at him and then at the ring and nodded. "Yes!"she shouted "Yes of course I'll marry you Eddie Thawne. I love You."_  
 _He placed the ring on her finger, and sealed his promise with a kiss._ One that they didn't know would actually be the last time that they'd get to hold each other or get to make plans for their future because he died just a week later when he had protected that poor lady in the bank.  
  
Felicity had ended the call and stared at Iris. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Iris. Are you okay?" She asked moving closer to her friend, nudging her with her hand in hers.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that sometimes you and Oliver remind me of how it use to be between myself and Eddie." Iris still pondered on her thoughts of her fiance.  
  
"I'm sorry Iris. If we're a bit insensitive, we'll try to dial it down." She said sincerely, not wanting her friend to feel bad Iris waved her off and replied "Don't you dare. I love it when you and Oliver are this way. You can't help it when you're in love."  
  
They smiled at each other knowing full well what she had meant. Changing the subject she switched on the movie and handed Felicity a glass of red wine and some chocolate to eat.  
  
She recieved a text from Barry later that night.  
  
_**BA: I've been meaning to call...**_  
 _ **About last night. I had an amazing time**_  
 _ **Once again you never fail to amaze me**_  
 _ **Iris. Mint Chip is now my favourite.**_  
 _ **Because it reminds me of our kiss.**_  
 _ **Sweet Dreams.** _  
  
She smiled and replied :  
  
_**IW: That was some kiss yeah...**_  
 _ **Maybe we should try it sometime soon**_  
 _ **I'd like to see some more fireworks.**_  
 _ **;)**_  
  
When he didn't text back, she knew he must've fallen asleep. So she put her phone on silent mode and pulled the blanket over her. She slept on Felicity's side of the bed, she had claimed that when Oliver was gone she liked to sleep in his scent, so she could feel as if he was there with her.  
  
She knew that feeling all to well. Being with Barry made her feel something new. Something she had not been feeling in a while. It was hope. For the first time in forever, she could feel herself finally breaking past that barrier that had been hollowing her out. She knew she was not the only one grieving for Eddie. Even though it's been a long time since he passed. She still felt so lost, so lonely. But as soon as Barry stepped into her world, she had felt her hope slowly being restored. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : This Characters and some qoutes belong to the writers and producers of The Flash and Arrow. I am however honoured to write fanfics about them. Storyline is a figment of my imagination. I hereby say that I do not own this characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi Everyone. Sorry for the late update. Didn't mean to break my promise. I took a pain med and it knocked me out. Didn't know I was so tired.
> 
> Okay. Enuf about me. I just want to warn you all about this chapter.
> 
> Yes it's all heart eyes at the beginning. But in order for West-Allen to fully begin again. Certain things had to happen. I hope you all understand and don't murder me for this.
> 
> So here goes.

**Chapter 5 :Give Your Hear A Break**

****

****

****

 

 

 The three letter word on any girls mind, on any given day is 'What To Wear' That was Iris predicament at the current moment. Felicity had set up a double date for her an Oliver. Not a dinner date, but just a casual date between her and Barry and Oliver.  
  
So here she was perusing through her closet trying to come up with what to wear. Felicity had decided to wear a blue dress dress, and it looked amazing on her especially with her blonde hair.  
  
So Iris decided to wear a navy blue polkar dot shirt, with a brown belt and brown thigh high boots. She fixed her lipstick and grabbed her phone and texted Barry saying that she would drive herself because she had to get back to work as she had been planning all nighter with Linda for this big story they were working on.  
  
He agreed and said that they would meet up at Jitters as he was driving with Oliver and Felicity because his car went in for it's montly service.  
Iris arrived way before them, and reserved a table for them that was big enough for the four of them. She placed her bag on the table and laid her coat over the back of the chair then headed over to the counter to speak to the manager Kendra saunders.  
  
"Hey Iris. I heard you're having a double date." Kendra said with a hint of humour in her voice, she knew of Iris long history with Eddie and had been there at the bank depositing Jitters money that day.  
  
"Oh... damn that Cisco." Iris muttered, her cheeks growing red at just the thought of Barry.  
  
"Would you look at that. He's friends with Oliver. Wow. You lucked out. Go have a seat. I'll get your coffee." Kendra motioned to the entrance where Oliver walked in behind Felicity and Barry took a seat and then he looked around and their eyes met. It was like something out of a movie. For a milisecond it was as if the world had stopped moving and it was just the two of them. Their breathing in sync. It was intense. He stared at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked up to Felicity.  
  
She gave her a hug and fist pumped Oliver, who looked shocked and said "What's with you and Jesse? It's as if Wally's a bad influence on you too."  
  
Iris chuckled and patted his shoulder and took a seat next to Barry and meant to kiss his cheek, but his reflexes kicked in he turned around to look at her and got a peck on his lips.  
  
Oliver nudged Felicity, who couldn't stop smiling and kissed his cheek, then tried to keep him occupied so that Iris and Barry could properly greet each other, without Oliver being nosy and making the new couple feel like they being watched.  
  
"So Barry, I heard you've met Wally." Oliver asked as he accepted the coffee from Tracey. Barry looked at Oliver, he felt the heat rushing down his neck, his face probably flushed.  
  
"Stop it Oliver. Don't tease him, and Wally was actually cool. Not compared to how you felt when Jesse met you. You should've seen him Barry. Oh god he was like a deer caught in headlights." Felicity said teasing him.  
  
Oliver looked at her and placed his arm at the back of her chair pulling her close to him.  
  
"You're not suppose to tell them about that." Oliver said tickling her side.  
  
"Stop. Oh gosh. And Iris do you remember that time when he met Eddie and..." when she saw the smile fade from Iris face, she immediatly felt like an idiot, bringing up her ex fiance while she was starting something new.  
  
"It's okay Felicity. Ah, I'm gonna go get a refill." Iris said, smiled at Barry and took her cup to the counter, she needed a little space.  
  
Felicity followed behind her and took the guys cups as well for a refill.  
  
"Iris. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Eddie." Felicity said remorsefully.  
  
"It's okay." Iris shrugged. "Had to happen sooner or later."  
  
Felicity hugged her, then asked Kendra for refills. They stood for a moment and spoke to Kendra leaving the boys to talk.  
  
Barry looked at Iris over at the counter. She was really beautiful. Her smile so light that could warm the hearts of millions of others. He had to wonder why she hadn't spoken to him about Eddie. He so badly wanted to speak to her about it. But he didn't want to force her to speak about it, he felt the chill when Felicity had mentioned Eddie, and he knew for sure that she wasn't ready yet to begin again. So he had to give her time. Maybe give her some space to think about it. Yes he felt the same way about Patty. But Patty didn't die. She wasn't killed in the line of duty. She broke up with him, because her father died and she went back to Keystone, saying that it was unfair of him asking her to chose between him and her home, that was the day he realised that he wasn't her home and would never be.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Barry. Eddie is a bit of a sore spot for Iris. You do know the details right." Oliver said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Huh... oh yeah." He said deep in his thoughts.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Oliver said eyeing Barry closely.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Iris. She had been through so much. Losing Eddie. Her mother. I'm just in awe of her strength." Barry said looking at the girls laughing and smiling about whatever it was they were talking about.  
  
Oliver's gaze followed and he looked at Felicity.  
  
"You know Barry. I always thought that guys like us wouldn't get the girl, but when I met Felicity. It was like my whole universe shifted. It was as if our stars alined. She's my always. And if you can keep this secret. Im proposing to her saterday. That's why I wanted you to meet Iris. She's the best person I know besides my girl. She could be your one Barry. Take your time. Iris is not Patty. You both went through alot combined. In the end you will see she's worth it."  
  
  
Barry listened to Oliver as he gazed upon Iris smile. He agreed to his voice of reason and agreed to take it step by step.  
  
The girls came back a few minutes later and had brought some coffee with them and Danish.  
  
Jitters started piling up. Kendra had mentioned that it was Trivia Night. Felicity and Barry was so excited that neither Oliver nor Iris could refuse, so they decided to stay a while and get Big Belly Burger later.  
  
It was like watching twins at work. Barry named the team E=MC2 Hammer. Which only Felicity understood. They were crazy and ended up winning the other teams by one point.  
  
Oliver grabbed the tab and decided to pay for everyone. Barry and Iris disagreed, but Felicity just said "Let him pay. There's no point in arguing. He's gonna be grumpy all night, and I dont want mr grumpy pants in bed. "  
  
"Hey!" Oliver cried out. Pulling Felicity with him to the counter leaving Barry and Iris alone.  
  
"So, You're a bit quiet. You okay." Barry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm just dreading this all nighter. We've been investigating for a while now. We can't publish the story because there's not enough conclusive evidence." Iris said as she drank her lost sip.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'm sure you'll get your story."  
  
He took her hand in his and squeezed it, offering her some moral support. They spoke about work as well as their date for saterday and realised that Felicity and Oliver had been away for a while now.  
  
She looked around Jitters and spotted them kissing at the counter, she pointed them out to Barry who jusy chuckled and said "That's how they were during college as well. Very affectionate."  
  
"They so in love." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah they are." He replied, knowing something that he was sure Iris didn't know about yet. Hopefully tomorrow they'll all be celebrating, if things go well.  
  
Oliver paid the bill and lead Felicity back to the table. "Hey guy. We heading out. Won't be able to get Big Belly tonight, but called ahead Carly will hook you up." When Felicity wanted to say something, Oliver shook his head and then they said their goodbyes and left in such a hurry that they didn't fool Iris or Barry.  
  
"They are not subtle at all." Barry said.  
  
"They totally set us up. So Big Belly. I'll drive." They gathered up their jackets and walked out to the car hand in hand. Kendra saw Barry open the door for Iris and watched them leave hand in hand.  
She then walked to the Wall of Fame and stared at the picture of Iris and Eddie, and smiled then whispered "She's in good hands Eddie." Then got back to work.  
  
  
  
Big Belly Burger.  
  
They sat down at a table close to the window, it had started raining when they pulled up outside the fast food place. Iris took out her unbrella and Barry held it up for the both of them, she tucked her arm in his and followed him inside.  
  
Carly immediatly spotted and smiled. "You must be Iris and Barry. Oliver called ahead. So you don't have to place any orders. I'm just waiting on the shakes." Then left as quickly as she came to inform them about the meal.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Felicity and Oliver's matchmaking involve all the businesses in Central City?" Iris asked Barry, who smiled at her and nodded. Their matchmaking knows no bounds. It's as if they were romance novelist. Iris could understand why though. Felicity wanted her to be happy. So did Oliver. She would have to tell them to butt out from now onwards, they did their job. She could handle it from here onwards.  
  
Carly brought them each a Big Belly Buster. Extra fries and some nuggets they could dip into the imfamous BBB sauce. Barry got a vanilla shake, while Iris got a Banana sorbet one.  
  
"Enjoy." Carly winked.  
  
And they did. They had an amazing time. Barry made her laugh. He showed her all the weird crime scene videos and she had been appalled at first, but then realised that his job was actually pretty cool from time to time.  
  
"So Iris. I don't mean to overstep, but I've been meaning to ask you about Eddie." He started off slow at first, empathy ringing in his voice.  
  
"Barry... please. We were having a good time thus far, why ruin it now." She pleaded.  
  
He took her hand in his, but she pulled away. "Look I'm sorry. I just felt like if you opened up about him with me. I wouldn't feel like im walking on egg shells everytime I think if i say something about Eddie you freeze."  
  
  
"Barry, I can't do this right now." She said and started packing her things into the takeaway bag.  
  
"Iris. I don't think you ready yet. To move on with me. You still need to find your closure. And for that I'm willing to give you space. You need to feel how you feel. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Iris stopped and looked at him "So what are you saying Barry?"  
  
"I'm saying that you need to find closure. You need to talk about Eddie. If not to me. Speak to someone you trust. And only when you finally ready, I'll be here waiting for you." He said.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, she stood up and so did he. She grabbed her umbrella and coat and he stopped her, she burst into tears and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It's okay Iris. I'm here." He whispered and pulled back then placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
It was over to quickly. She pulled away and grabbed her things and turned to look at him.  
  
"Goodbye Barry." She said and ran out of Big Belly Burger leaving a forlorn Barry behind.  
  
Who felt like he just broke his own heart. But he knew it wasn't the end. She needed to find her closure, she needed to find peace. Only then will be she able to be with him freely.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiiiii. Omg! West-Allen angst huh... what to do. 
> 
> I hope you like chapter 6. I wish we could have prolonged their suffering but here is Iris during her 'Space'
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Text : A Long Time Coming**

 

(Everyone knows the gist for this episode. Couldn't attach the video or rest of the pictures but will do so later.)

 

Chapter Text : A Long Time Coming.

Tears. There were tiny drops making its way down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had walked away. She had walked away from a man she knew deep down inside of her was the one. She had only felt this way about one man and that was Eddie.  
  
"Iris. You have to eat something. Have some of this chicken Oliver made." Said Felicity as she sat opposite her friend.  
Iris inclined her head and stared at Felicity who had placed a oven pan in the table in the middle. She poured them some extra wine and waited for Iris to dig in. Which she did later when Felicity coecered her into eating at least two pieces of chicken.  
  
  
"I don't mean to be nosy, but can you tell me what's wrong. You've been crying and not saying anything. Are you okay? Did Barry hurt you." At the mention of Barry her tears already started pouring again, making Felicity sit next to her to rub her back and comfort her.  
  
"Barry said we needed space." Iris mumbled, wiping the tear stains from her cheek.  
  
"Why? What happened last night?" Felicity probed.  
  
"He wanted to know about Eddie, and I said I'm not ready to speak about him yet."  
  
Felicity sighed "It's okay. But why did you let Barry go is there something wrong with him."  
  
"Nooo...He's amazing and he's sweet and the most caring guy that I know besides Oliver that is. It just..." she trailed off, sipping from her wine glass.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It just reminds me of Eddie." Iris burst out. "Everything reminds me of Eddie and he also said that I needed to find closure."  
  
"Closure. Iris you do need closure. I know... I know you loved him..." when Iris gave her a look she smiled and said "Love him. But you have something special between you and Barry. And you need to give yourself time to move on."  
  
"Felicity. I know that. I really am trying. I really do feel something for Barry. It's like we have a connection, but I can't seem to move forward with him. It's been almost two years now"  
  
"That's the thing Iris, everything keeps moving."  
  
Iris stared at her and Felicity said "The question is, will you?"  
Iris felt a bit put out with the way Felicity said it. It's as if the whole world wanted her to move on. "It just feels so wrong."  
  
  
"I have a feeling that Eddie would want you to find love again. Hold on a second." Felicity pulled her bag over, and checked her Tablet.  
  
Iris looked at her "Felicity, if you looking for those get over your fiance videos, I really will unfriend you."  
  
"No it's not that. I've been compiling videos of all your closest relatives and friends for your birthday, but with Eddie's funeral and your moms. I forgot about it. Ah ha, here it is." She handed the tablet over to Iris and said "You need to feel what you feel. I'm going home. Oliver wants to go out for dinner. I hope to see you there tonight." Felicity gave her one last hug and gathered her things and left Iris in the dinning area alone.  
  
Iris smiled when she saw Eddie's face on the screen. He had made her a video. But what broke her heart was the time stamp. It was the day before he had been killed.  
  
As she watched the video, tears started rolling from from her eyes again. She probably would be dehydrated. And aftet watching this video. She felt like she needed to do something. She needed to speak to Barry and she knew that he would be at Dinner tonight with Felicity and Oliver.  
  
She looked at the video one last time and whispered "I love you too Eddie. Always." She placed her phone in her bag and went upstairs. She needed to change. If Oliver planned a special Dinner tonight for Felicity and their guest, she knew she had to wear something that would wow Barry. That was what she wanted to do. She'd win him back. 

 

As she showered, she tried to replay what happened between her and Barry last night. Had he been right to suggest space. She knew deep down that she needed to face this head on and talk to Barry, if they were going to move forward together, to have a relationship, she knew theh had to talk.  
  
Walking into her closet she pulled out a yellow floral dress, with a bit of an open back and laid it out on the bed. She dried herself and wore her robe for the for the duration it took to style her hair.  
  
She made a beehive hairdo with soft curls. Light make up nothing too dramatic. All dressed up, with a simple pair of black ankle boots, checked herself in the mirror and walked downstairs.  
  
Joe and Wally had arrived. They were laughing and sharing trade secrets about cars, when they saw Iris they stopped.  
  
"Wow Iris. Where you headed?" Joe asked.  
  
"Felicity invited me out for Dinner. Oliver has a suprise for her." Iris mentioned.  
  
"If it's another cool car. Im gonna die." Wally said mockingly holding his hand over his heart.  
  
"So is Barry going to be there?" Joe asked.  
  
Her father could be so nosy sometimes. Compared to how Felicity had been, it's as if it's a disease.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Not sure though. Ah, I have to go. We'll talk later." She hurried out of the house not wanting her family to interrogate her. Because if her father knew what happened, he'd probably want to throttle Barry.  
  
She got into her car and drove off to the fancier side of Central City. Where the stuck up people lived. Not that Oliver and Felicity are stiffs, it's just to Iris they were always a bit distant when she had lived here with Eddie, avoiding her and not even being neighbourly at first when they had started dating. As soon as they got engaged it changed a bit. But still the older married couples always pulled their nose at her. Like she wasn't good enough for him. That didn't stop her from showing them exactly what she was made off. She had always been affectionate with him at dinner parties as well as at home.  
  
So here she was in the area again, but this time alone. Hopefully not for long.  
  
She arrived thirty minutes later and rang the doorbell. It was Caitlin who opened the door. She released a sigh of relief. Who did she think would open the door. Barry.  
  
Caitlin smiled and pulled her inside. "Finally you're here. I thought Barry kept you busy. Where is he?"  
  
"Barry... ah... he's" she didn't know what to say. It was only Felicity who knew, probably Oliver as well because he walked over and saved her.  
"Barry is on his way. He had a case he needed to finish. Come have some wine. Felicity is talking science with the rest of the qeek squad.." He said giving her a smile of encouragement.  
  
"I heard that honey." Felicity said waving Iris over, who shook her head and said "I'll pass."  
  
She followed Oliver to the beaverage table and recieved a glass of white wine.  
  
"Thanks." Iris said as she tapped her glass with his whiskey one.  
  
"No thanks needed. Barry told me. So did Felicity. Are you okay?" Oliver understood how she felt. She know because Oliver had also given Felicity space when she had broken up with Cooper.  
  
"I'm fine. So what's the suprise?" She asked, but was cut off, when her eyes caught Barry hanging up his coat. He must've sensed she was looking at him. Because he smiled and held up his hand to wave.  
  
She smiled back at him and then looked to Oliver who had cleared his throat.  
"Felicity was right. Barry is totally in love." Iris could only hope that that was still the case, because she hoped that after they talk, they could become more to each other. Oliver went to check in Felicity, and Barry considered that his opening to speak to Iris about what had happened.  
  
"Hey Barry." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi. How you doing?" Barry asked pouring himself a glass of wine.  
  
"Im okay, I was wondering if we could talk..." she said looking at him earnestly, hoping that he would get the hint.  
  
"Oh... ah... yeah sure sure." He stuttered, before he could ask her in detail why, Oliver interrupted and tapped his glass with a knife.  
  
"Can I have everybody's attention. I invited you all here for something very special. Thank you all for being here. And now I'd like to thank someone in this room." To Felicity he took her hand and pulled her to stand right beside him.  
  
"Me" Felicity gasped, making everybody laugh.  
  
"Yes, you. Felicity, I love you so much." He started, and Felicity sighed and whispered "I love you too." Kissing him.  
  
"You're someone that has stood beside me when times were darkest. She is the one who lights my way." He then kneeled down before her and held out a ring to her and asked "Felicity Smoak, would you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?"  
  
She looked at him and started crying, nodding her head and said "Yes. Yes I will. I love you Oliver. Yes I will marry you."  
  
Everyone cheered as they kissed and honed in on them, congratulating them and wishing them well. Jesse was excited, already gushing over the ring, Iris as well. Smiling and hugging Felicity.  
  
'I hope you could find some closure Iris." Felicity whispered in her ear. "You deserve someone to love, and to be loved in return."  
  
Iris smiled, her eyes teary as she looked at Barry, who smiled as well.  
  
"Thanks Felicity." Then walked over to Barry when Oliver mentioned that dinner was indeed ready.  
  
"So, they engaged. How do you feel about that? Barry asked her, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm happy for them. They deserve happiness." Iris confirmed. Barry agreed and lead Iris to the dinning table, sitting next to her. They talked about the wedding plans and also about if they'd have kids someday, Felicity immediatly said not yet. Which was understandable. They were both still young and in their prime.  
  
"You ready to get out of here?" Iris asked Barry, pushing her plate away.  
  
He did the same and said that he was ready and asked if she could drop him at home, she agreed.  
  
They said their goodbyes and took their coats and left. Iris drove Barry to his place and stopped outside.  
  
"Barry. Uhm, I was wondering if you could meet up with me tomorrow, at the cemetry." Her voice sounding groggy and a bit off as she said the word cemetry.  
  
Not wanting to sound rude, he asked "Why?"  
  
"I want to tell you a story." She smiled looking at him.  
  
" About who?" He asked knowing full well who.  
  
"Eddie. I want to tell you about Eddie."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi. Im sooo sooo sorry for this late update. I've been so swamped, what with skype interviews and my normal work process that i forgot to upload. So here goes. The long awaited chapter 7, I hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy. Any Questions please holla at me. I love replying to your comments.
> 
> From here on out I should be back on track. Stay tuned until the next chapter, believe me I've been changing qoutes and everything for this chapter to be where Iris gets her closure. And that's what I hope this will be. Closure.

 

**Chapter Text : Closure.**

 

****Barry met Iris at the gateway of the cemetery. He stood under his umbrella, as there had been late showers raining down from the grey sky. She arrived with her brother Wally. Who dropped her off, and drove away leaving her alone with him.  
  
She waved and smiled at him as she neared him she said "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Always." He remarked and then she motioned for him to follow her, she placed her hand in his, twining their fingers in each others and lead him through the rows of the dead, straight to Eddie's grave site.  
  
It took him by suprise, when he saw her looking down at the tombstone that was written on it.  
  
  
**_Eobard 'Eddie' Thawne_**  
 ** _7/10/2014_**  
 ** _Fiance, Son, Brother, Protector_**  
 ** _Gone But Not Forgotten._**  
 ** _Loved by many. And always_**  
 ** _In our hearts_**.   
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, as she had a tear running down her cheek, which he wiped with his thumb.  
  
She nodded her head, and he held out the umbrella to her and she took it, holding it over both of them, as he kneeled down and took out flowers from her backpack. They weren't real flowers, but they were a beautiful arrangement, and it was the colour she had picked for her wedding bouquet.  
  
"I met Eddie when I was viewing the Star Labs museum for the first time. When Dr Wells had his press release." She started and he immediatly interupted and said "How didn't I see you. I was their with some of my college buddies. Oliver and Felicity cancelled on me."  
  
She laughed and said "Oh wow. What a coincidence but any way I was in the back. So a random punk robs me and runs off with my bag. I ran after him and then I met Eddie. Who stopped him and gave me my laptop back. I asked how I could repay him and he said coffee. Ever since then he's always been my person. He asked me to Marry him and I said yes. We didn't even have alotta time and I hate that. I hate that he left me."   
  
She started crying and Barry held her in his arms letting her grieve and let go of her anger. She was vulnerable. She had loved this man, always will but knew that it was time to move on.  
  
"Patty, my ex girlfiend broke up with me when her father was killed. She explained that she couldn't be with me and find her fathers killer, so she moved away left me behind and didn't even give me a chance to feel. I didn't have a say in the matter. We fought about it, in the end we just broke it off. And I'd gotten home to propose to her, but all that was left was her letter saying goodbye." He explained to her. She understood. She could relate to heartbreak. To his grief, to his sadness. It was as if their individual trauma had given then a way to bond. To draw closer to each other.  
  
Iris smiled and said "It's as if no one was good enough for us huh...everyone we love just leaves or gets taken away to soon." And he agreed.   
  
She then requested a few minutes alone, and Barry stepped away.  
  
Iris sat down on her haunches, looking at the mini picture incased in the glass cover of Eddie.  
  
"Hi Eddie. It's me honey. I miss you, I know I haven't been around for a while I'm sorry. I'm here with Barry Allen. His a sweet guy. You would like him. So... ah... I've fallen in love, and I'm here to say goodbye. Please know Eddie, that I will always love you. I finally found someone Eddie, who makes me feel whole again after losing you, and I feel that now I can begin again. Goodbye Eddie." When she stood up, the wind started blowing, leaves were twirling in the air surrounding the graves and tombstones, it was as if she had gotten Eddie's approval and she finally accepted it and felt the relief set into her system. She was ready. She got her closure.  
  
She walked up to Barry and he hugged her.  
  
"You ready to go." He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Yes. I am. The truth is Barry, I'm not sure what this is between us." She took his hand in hers "Or where we go from here Barry, all I know is that you've come to mean so much to me, you've waited for me, gave me the time I needed to see things differently. I've fallen in love with you and I'm ready to be with you Barry Allen."  
  
  
He smiled and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately. The wind blew around them, howling and that's when it began to pour. She pulled back and said "Let's get out of here." He kissed her one last time and said hold on a minute. He then walked to Eddie's tombstone and said "Thank You Eddie for Loving this wonderful women. I promise I'll take care of her and protect her." Then he walked back to Iris and headed to the car. It was time for them to talk about their future.  
  
  
They drove to Jitters for coffee and sat on their usual spot. The spot they dubbed theirs, Oliver and Felicity had said it was a a spot for the couples. Because it's the only spot that shines a light.  
  
This time they ordered some coffee, and mini donuts, and spoke about their families, and how they would be moving forward.  
  
"So...I believe you owe me dinner." Iris started, as she laced her fingers with Barry's.  
  
He looked down at their linked hands, and then up at her smiling eyes, he nodded his head and smiled "Yes. I did promise you right, somewhere fancy. So I've got a suprise for you. Saterday evening 7.30pm I'll pick you up."  
  
She nodded and said "Yes. That sounds amazing..." she stopped talking when she saw Wally and Jesse enter Jitters. They had their backpacks on and sat down.   
  
When they saw her, Jesse waved her over. Iris looked at Barry and said "Order me a Americano with an extra shot please, and another heavy cronut to go. Gotta talk to them"  
She got up, and walked over to him then stopped beside him and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hi Iris." Jesse said as Iris gave her a hug then she hugged Wally as well.  
  
"Hey. You guys finishing a project?" She asked.  
  
"No. We are on a coffee date actually. Heading to big belly burger. Wally told me that sunday you guys are having a movie night. So I wanted to know if it's fine if I tag along. Felicity is not at home, sooo..."  
  
"Sure Jess. I've been meaning to invite Barry too. Gotta talk to dad in any case. Im moving back home, my place is finally cleaned out. You wanna help me later." She extended the question to her brother and when he agreed she said her goodbyes and walked over to Barry, who jingled the brown paper bag.  
  
"Barry Allen, You're my hero." She said as he handed her the cronut bag.  
  
"Let's go. I've got a text from the captain. I have to get to a crime scene. Are you sure you okay now?" He asked concern written on his face.  
  
"Yes. I am. I'm okay. See you later." She then moved close to him and stood on her toes and he leaned down to kiss her, in the back they heard Wally and Jesse yelling for them to get a room, they broke apart and then hurried out of Jitters to avoid the curious stares of the patrons.  
  
"Yeah. See you later." Then they went their separate ways knowing that they would be seeing each other alot more.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: kudos and comments appreciated.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : As promised. Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed the previous one. So here is the next update.
> 
> Omg let me tell you that I had difficulty writing this chapter. I've never seen West-Allen having sex or stuff like that... and I'm not a prude but I really don't know how to write their sex scenes. If there is anyone who can continue and write me a worthwhile smut piece please I'd appreciate all the help.
> 
> So here goes.

**Chapter Text : Dinner and More...**

****

 

"Hi Barry. I'm running a bit late. Meet me at CCPN." She left a message on his mailbox, then continued editing her article. Ten minutes later, her cellphone beeped and it was Barry letting her know that he was waiting outside.  
  
  
She smiled and replied saying that she was just signing out. She logged off her work station and grabbed her sling back, placed her phone inside and also placed some fresh lipstick on her lips to give it a bit of an extra shine. Taking her coat from the coat rack, she left through the back entrance where Barry awaited her.  
  
When she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks, Barry stood on the side walk with a railing full of her favourite flowers shaped in her name.  
  
The smile fell from Barry's face as he saw her shocked expression, she looked him up and down. He was wearing a light grey suit, almost rare in colour. "Soooo, wow." She said under her breathe.  
  
"Do you not like it? I could go back to the florist and have them change it to a heart." He said very quickly fumbling over his words.  
  
"No, noooo. It's pretty sweet. But tonight Barry I just want to be with you, and this is very sweet." She moved closer to him as she stared at him.  
  
"Okay. Yeah, no florist. Sure. I get it." He said agreeing with her.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Iris asked  
  
"It's a suprise." He held out his hand to her and she looked at him then smiled and placed her hand in his and they walked down the side walk to where his car awaited them.  
  
He drove them to this little resturant on the corner of Broadway and fourth street. He parked the car in the lot, and got out of the drivers seat and rushed over to the passenger door to open the door for Iris before she could.  
  
Their eyes met and they smiled lingered on each other for a minute, until the car behind them tooted. He waved the man off, and took Iris hand to help her out the car, he handed the key to the valet and walked into the resturant together holding hands.  
  
The hostess stood infront holding a book as she looked at them. She smiled and waved them over.  
  
"Mr Allen?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Barry Allen." He smiled back at her, nodding.  
  
"Follow me sir. Your table is ready." And she walked in front of them along with a waiter who held the menus.  
  
"How did you get a reservation here? I've been calling them for three straight months." Iris said holding onto his arm very tightly as if she was afraid she might disappear. She looked the place over. The interior, the decor was something simple but yet so elegent.  
  
  
"Uhm, Oliver booked it for us." Barry said nonchalantly. They arrived at their table, and were seat. Handed some menus and the hostess told them that a friend of theirs had already ordered a bottle of wine. White Wine. It was an expensive bottle when they realised that it was a '1811 Chateau d'Yquem'  
  
"Are you planning on donating a kidney in the recent future?" Iris asked as she looked over the menu.  
  
"What.. noooo" Barry said "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Everything is sooo expensive." Iris said as she showed him the meal prices.  
  
"Don't look at the prices. Get whatever you want. You're friends with Oliver and Felicity, they both love you alot and besides I told him no... but Felicity..."  
  
"Yeah. She has a way of coecering people into doing things." Iris agreed and looked back down at the menu.  
  
When the waiter came along. Iris ordered a portion of Bruchetta along with a salad for a starter. While Barry ordered tomato soup and garlic bread as his starter.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Barry asked as he poured them some more wine.  
  
"Oh, ah you've got soup on your..." when he tried wiping it, he missed. So she gathered a napkin and wiped it for him.  
  
"Thanks." He handed her the glass of wine and they continued talking. A few minutes later, they had finished their food and  
  
"Sooo, this was fun right. I'm glad Felicity got the reservation. This dessert is divine." Iris said as she munched on a petit gâteau, or chocolate fondant, which is a dessert composed of a small chocolate cake with crunchy rind and mellow filling that is conventionally served hot with vanilla ice cream on a plate.  
  
  
They order a large portion as Iris loved anything with chocolate. Iris ate way more than she should, and all that sounds she made over eating spoon after spoon was really turning him on.  
  
And Iris could tell it affected him, because she held out a spoonfull to him "If you want it, it's yours." She said it seductively, and when he moved forward to take the bite. She then moved the spoon to her mouth.  
  
"You whoosh, you lose." She said laughing at his facial expression.  
  
"You think you so funny West. Im going to..."  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
He moved his chair closer to her, and then moved her hair out of her face, to the side of her cheek, and leaned in. "I'm going to kiss you." And then he kissed her. He moved his lips over hers. Tasting the flavour of vanilla and chocolate on her lips and when she opened her mouth, their tongues melded together, moving in sync gliding over the other as if they were starved. She pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek used her thumb to wipe the lipstick from his lips and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Let's go. To your place." Iris whispered against his lips.  
  
"Ah, sure. Yeah let's go." He waved over the hostess and told her they would be leaving and also he handed her his card, but she waved him off and said that the whole dinner had been paid for. Iris eyes bulged out, but she didn't ask who paid because she already knew who did.  
  
They took their coats and walked to the car. Barry kissed her one more time then opened the door for her. She giggled as he closed the door behind and nearly feel on the side walk because the ground was wet and he was wearing winged tips.  
  
He got in the car and drove off to his apartment. Iris switched on the radio and immediatly blushed when the song Dance For You by Beyonce started blaring over the speakers.  
  
They stayed silent for the duration of the drive, but still held each others hands as they caressed each others fingers.  
  
Finally when they arrived at his apartment. He parked in the underground parking and then opened the door for Iris. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and still didn't talk when they went up.  
  
When they exited the elevator, he lead her down the hallway towards his door and pulled out the keys to open the door.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said as he opened the door for them.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." She said and pulled him into the apartment by his tie.  
  
He moved closer to her and kissed her again, kicking the door shut, she placed her hands around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
They got rid of their coats and Iris kicked off her shoes, but Barry had other plans, he picked her up into his arms making her squeal, she laughed and held him tight as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Barry! Put me down." She said but her words were cut off when he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
When they entered the bedroom, Barry put her down on the ground to stand. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly and kissed him. He unzipped the back of her dress and she helped him pull it off and let it fall to the ground.  
  
He got rid of his pants and kicked off his shoes and his socks. Iris was standing in the sexiest lingerie before him. She wore a nude bra and also a lace panty. When Barry only stood there with his mouth open, she unclipped her bra and stood before him.  
  
"Are you just going to stand therw gawking?" She said seductively, with a hint of want in her tone.  
  
He shook his head and moved closer to her. Barry placed his hands on her hips and walked her over to the bed, she placed her hands on his chest and when the back of her legs touched the mattress she sat down before him and he looked down at her.  
  
"I want you Barry." She whispered and then took his hand and pulled him down on top of her. His knees on either side of her legs, as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
He trailed his hand over her shoulder down to her arm and then to her waist, a stopped at her hip, just by the line of her panty, their eyes met and she moved to take it off. Leaving her bare under him.  
She helped him get rid of his boxers, so they were both as naked as the day they were born.  
  
Barry moved and grabbed a condom from the side cupboard and Iris grabbed it and tore the piece of foil open with her teeth. She then handed it back to him and helped him put it on.  
  
"Are you sure bout this? If you not ready, i'm sure we can...." Iris kissed him and said "Shut Up." Then she moved her leg to his hip and switched them over. Barry laid on his back and Iris was on top. She kissed his neck, his eyes and his lips and then took his hands and placed it on her hips. Her hands trailed down his pectorals and down his chest towards his erection.  
  
She pumped him a few times and held him to her wet core. She sank down on him and groaned as he started twitching. Moving along with him until they both found a rhythm.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you Iris." Barry was on the verge of release and blurted it out.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you too." She said to Barry and continued kissing him and they continued finding their release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im baaaaaack.  
> And here i am apologising once again for not updating on a daily basis. I have been swamped with work as well as my sister being sick.
> 
> This chapter took a while to write because it's Iris meeting Barry's parents.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> From Mrs Allen-Queen. Lol.

**Chapter Text : Meeting The Parents and Saying goodbye to friends.**

 

****

 

It's been two weeks since their official date as a couple. As well as their confession of their supposed love for each other.  
Still navagating where things might lead them next, Barry had called her and told her that his parents were inviting them over for brunch on sunday if she was available.  
Not sure how to respond, Felicity had then made gestures that she should say yes, to which she did. He told her he'd pick her up at her apartment the next day.  
  
They had been swamped with work this week, and had only seen each other twice for the past five days. Only meeting up on lunch breaks for Coffee and also Thursday night when Iris invited him along on her Stagg industries conference. She had worn her simple long sleeved red dress and black heels, pulling her hair to the back. Barry had been awestrucked, and he had complimented her so much that night, that they ended up going to her apartment and he stayed overnight.  
  
Thinking back, she couldn't stop replaying that night in her head. Neither the first night. Both nights were magical and worth savouring. So here she was, dating Barry Allen, newly appointed Director of CCPD's CSI division. Her father had offered to host a gathering at his house, but Barry had declined saying that it was his turn to host something at his loft.  
  
Felicity and Oliver had taken him out for dinner along with Iris that day, to celebrate his new position. Declining the second invite of a laidback supper at his loft because they were headed to central city on Monday and would not be able to make it. So the rest of the gang agreed, they would all meet up.  
  
So here on her last night in Central City, Iris had invited Felicity over to have a girls night with her, Caitlin and Jesse.  
  
"We're going to miss you." Caitlin said applying a facial mask to Felicity's face while Iris did her nails and Jesse was in fixing them some snacks.  
  
"Guys, I have a private Jet. You can come visit me anytime. You know that right.?" She said to her friends.  
  
"Yes. But it won't be the same. You know it won't. Jitters will probably go bankrupt because their regular won't be emptying out the cafe." Iris said applying the last coat of bubblegum coloured nailpolish to her nails.  
  
"I know. Which is why I bought you all gift voucher as a goodbye. Well not goodbye, but you know what I mean." Felicity said sniffling when the girls looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"You're engaged. And Oliver is a great guy. Star City is going to get the biggest gem ever." Caitlin said.  
  
"Where will you live?" Iris asked.  
  
"Oh, in a swanky penthouse apartment. You should see the place. Oliver showed me, it's perfect. Fancy neighborhood too. Very rich." Jesse pitched in. Handing the girls each a glass of champagne.  
  
"Yes. He's rich. He's my man and I love him for the person he is." Felicity said  
"Also it helps because The guest bedrooms are amazing, so whenever you want to visit. Mi Casa Su Casa."  
  
They laughed and shared some stories as well as the little tidbit of Iris meeting Barry's parents. She hasn't met Eddie's parents until they were dating for four months.  
  
"So tell me about Barry's parents." Iris asked Felicity.  
  
"Oh Mrs Allen is the best. Nora makes thee best Key Lime Pie in this side of the world. She's like how you dream every mother to be. She is loving and caring. She's amazing." Jesse inserted.  
  
"Yeah. Mr Allen as well. Henry. They great. You will love them. I promise, just be yourself." Felicity threw a chocolate bar at Iris and then proceeded to lay down on the blow up bed where they were camping out on in the living room binging on romance movies.  
  
"That's great. I'm so nervous." She replied.  
  
"We know. But trust us. You have nothing to worry about." Caitlin said.  
  
They enjoyed their girls night, with takeout, wine and movies. Not sure what the guys were up too, but she recieved Barry's text which showed her that he was heading over to Oliver's, and that she should enjoy her night. Oliver had gone invited him over too apparently, saying that he needed help packing the rest of the heavy stuff so Felicity wouldn't have to. The guys ended up drinking beers and watching sports. To wasted to move the things. They fell asleep on the couch. Tommy had sent Felicity a picture to show her what her fiance was up to. The girls enjoyed there time together, and talked about her soon to be engagement party in Star City. She told them she'd send the invites as soon as Moira Queen planned everything. Felicity dubbed her the monster-in-law.  
  
The next day, Iris woke up early deciding to go to the store so she could buy some ingredients as she had run out of a few key things she needed to make her grandma's noodle dish. She had texted her father who said he'd come help her, as much as she wanted his help. She declined and said she would do it herself.  
  
Showered and dressed. She drove to the supermarket on the corner of Infantino street to collect all the things she needed. Standing in the queue for some fresh bread, she saw Oliver standing in the line before her.  
  
"Hi Oliver." Iris said patting him on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around and smiled "Hi Iris. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for lunch with The Allens?"  
  
She sighed "Yes. I am. Just a pitstop, I'm making my grandma's noodle dish. Shouldn't you and Felicity be on the road yet?"  
  
"Yes, she decided she wanted something for the road since we driving. Dad's got the jet. So here I am. Buying Garlic Bread. She's packing her suitcases since this morning."  
  
Iris chuckled and said "Yeah. Any way. I'm going to miss you guys. It won't be as fun hanging out with just Caitlin."  
  
"True." He smiled "But now you have Barry."  
  
She smiled back and thanked him for setting them up. They said their farewells and went on their way.  
  
Iris got home and started the dish. Her father stopped by to see how she was doing, and in the end her attempts were not working, she burnt most of the noodles. So Joe ended up making the whole noodle dish.  
  
"So, you're meeting Allen's parents today." Her father stated, not so much as asking her a question but more of wanting to know her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded, cleaning up the kitchen, the clock showed that she still had a lot of time to get ready. So she had time to talk to her dad.  
  
"You're moving pretty fast with this boy. What are your intentions? Do you know what his are?"  
  
Her eyes grew wide at her fathers question. "Dad..."she said "I've fallen in love with him and before you ask, I have told him about Eddie."  
  
"You have." He asked.  
  
"Yes. I have and we have gone to see Eddie. He went with me to find closure."  
  
"Wow. Okay. I get it, I won't ask too many questions, but he's the best person I know, and if he makes you happy then I'm happy as well, you deserve to be loved."  
  
They smiled at each other, then Iris got up and went to hug her father. "I know dad. I love you too. Now scootch, I need to get done. Thanks for the chat."  
He got the jist, and stood up and left her standing in the kitchen to clean up the rest of the mess.  
  
When the kitchen was cleaned, she went upstairs and got herself cleaned up. She combed her hair out with a brush until there was a bit of a curl at the ends. She already steamed her white shift dress, and her blue kimono as a throw to give her a bit of a modest look. She paired it with a grey pair of boots and grabbed her black satchel bag.  
  
Make up done a bit to a minimum, Iris texted Barry to let him know she was ready, but he called and said he was on hia way.  
  
He arrived a few minutes later, and met her at the door. "Hi sweetheart. You look lovely." He then kissed her on the lips and pulled her in for a hug. Saw the bowl in her hands and gestured to it, asking her what was in it.  
  
"That is my grandma's noodle dish. Oh can you please grab the bottle of white wine on the counter. I let it chill for a bit before you came to get me." Iris thenthen walked to the car and placed the bowl on the backseat of the car, and got into the passenger seat of Barry's car.  
  
He locked her door and got into the car, handed her the bottle of wine, and she placed it in the brown paper bag by her feet.  
  
"So, I'm a bit nervous." Iris started.  
  
"Woah. You are. Don't be. My mom is so excited to meet you. She even got my dad to fix his famous roast." Barry chuckled when he saw her eyes bulge out.  
  
"What. Oh lord now I am nervous." She sighed and checked her phone to see if she'd gotten any text from Felicity, but ended up getting a few from the girls.  
  
**_F: Good Luck. Just be yourself._**  
**_J: Don't stress, they'll love you._**  
**_C: You'll do great. :)_**  
  
Iris smiled and let go of her worries, when Barry took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on her hand.  
  
"We here." He said as he pulled up infront of his childhood home. She smiled and nodded her head. She took the bag from the floor and got out of the car. Barry grabbed the dish at the back and lead her up the pathway to the house.  
  
They stood outside the door and Barry turned to look at her and smiled "You ready?" She nodded her head and replied "Yes."  
  
When they walked inside, Barry saw his parents reading a newspaper.  
  
"Hi slugger." His father said.  
  
"How's my beautiful boy?"asked his mother. Thats when she saw Iris walk in.  
  
"So you ready to introduce us." His father stood up and helped Nora get up from her comfy spot on the sofa.  
  
"Yes. Mom, Dad, this is Iris West." Barry said with a smile on his face, as he placed his hand on the small of her back "My girlfriend."  
  
"Hello Dr and Mrs Allen." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh please, It's Nora and Henry. Come inside Iris." Nora said walking over to her taking her hands and pulling her into the living room.  
  
"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Iris said, but Nora just shook her head and said "Bring the noodle dish. We'll have some wine, while the guys set up." With that Iris took the dish from Barry and gave him a grateful smile and then he kissed her cheek and waved her off.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Nora took the wine glasses from the cupboard and poured them each a glass of red wine and handed Iris some mini treats to eat until lunch was ready.  
  
"This is amazing. What is it?" Iris asked grabbing another one from the tray.  
  
"Oh, this is bruchetta, Bruschetta is an antipasto from Italy consisting of grilled bread rubbed with garlic and topped with olive oil and salt. Barry loves it. Do you cook, I can give you the recipe." Nora asked, and Iris knew when she asked if she could cook, she knew that Nora only wanted to know if Barry was getting fed and not living on takeaways.  
  
"Yeah. I do. With my dad mostly. Since my mom passed away a few years ago, we try to keep up some traditions." Iris sighed and took a sip of wine.  
  
"Oh Iris, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Let's change the subject. How did you and Barry meet?"  
  
"A blind date, Felicity and Oliver set us up."  
  
Nora smiled and said "That's great. Felicity has a big heart. So does Oliver. We'll im glad Barry met you. You good for him. You all his been talking about lately and that's a good thing. After Patty left, I thought he would for sure draw back into himself, so I'm glad he has you." Tears fell down her cheeks, Iris smiled and walked close to Nora to give her a hug.  
  
Just then the guys walked in and looked at them crying and hugging each other.  
  
"What's going on here?" Henry asked.  
  
"Are you okay Iris?" Barry asked looking at her, noticing the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"She's fine. Let's get lunch in the table." Nora said wiping her cheek and Henry walked over to her and placed a kiss in her cheek.  
  
Iris then followed Barry out of the kitchen, and helped him place the food dishes on the table and set the glasses by the plates.  
  
"Are you sure you okay?" Barry asked noticing Iris silently work on setting up the food on the table.  
  
"Yes. Your parents are great. I think I just got your moms blessing. She likes me." Iris said as she stood before him.  
  
"I knew she would. My dad says you very pretty. His shocked that you fell for my charm." Barry chuckled along with Iris who couldn't contain her laughter anymore.  
  
"Well Im glad, because I really like your charm." She said placing her arms around his neck and kissed him, they kissed until his parents entered the room and cleared their throat.  
  
They pulled away and Iris blushed, looking at his mom who had a smile on her face.  
  
"Well then, everyone sit down and let eat." Henry said.  
  
"Iris sit next to me. Barry sit with your dad." Nora said pulling of the chair for Iris patting it so she can sit next to her.  
  
Barry shook his head and sat next to his father, and watched as both women he loved enjoyed their meal and continued talking about their work and travel.  
  
This was amazing. He loved that his parents welcomed Iris into the fold. He was also glad that she enjoyed this, it was also wonderful to see her smile. This was great, she made him open up and he hoped that they'd do this for the rest of their lives.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm accepting prompts. If there is anything you'd like to see in the next chapter holla at me and I'll try to make it happen.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi everyone. The West-Allen shipper is back. I don't know how many times I've broken my promises to you all and for that I am very sorry. 
> 
> I've been having a difficult time with my Au Pairing process. But hopefully everything will work out and I get matched soon.
> 
> So here's a chapter to tide you over. After this chapter things are going to get hectic for Barry and Iris. Someone will be making an appearance and Iris will be contemplating wether she will be with Barry or not.
> 
> Safe to say it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
> Oh and because H.R was in the episode that I've based my chapter on I had to had Jesse as well cause it would be weird for him to be there without her. 
> 
> Ps: Typing this story on my phone sucks.I need a new laptop asap. Please keep me in your prayers. I should have a laptop month end then I will upload my back up chapters.
> 
> And once again Enjoy.

**CHAPTER INDEX  : DINNER DATE AND DECISIONS**

 

 

It's been six months now. Five months since her first date with Barry. They've had amazing times together. Since Felicity had left for Star City, Iris had grown close to Caitlin and Cisco even more as they were always there for her and Barry. Felicity had randomly popped on when she had to help Jesse or her father and would always go out with her and Barry but it wasn't the same.  
  
Which was why she planned on asking Barry if they could have a light dinner at his loft to which he fully agreed saying that he needed to spend a bit more time with her brother and father.  
  
She happily went about her day planning the menu and texting Barry only when she needed to consult him on certain things. They were in sync now. As if they'd been together for like an eternity.  
  
While sitting at her desk at CCPN, she scrolled down her blog going over the unexplained cases that have developed recently in the city. For instance there was a mad randomly stealing valuables of people it was as if this man had a bucket list. She had consulted with the CCPD, but they had not found the criminal as of yet. The only description they had to the victim's are that he had an eye patch and always wore black and had sandy blonde hair.  
  
So Iris compiled a few notes, but nothing was derivative yet. So she took a break and rather decided face time Felicity, see if she found anything on the traces shes been running, to which Felicity responded by saying that she found a few locations but had to first pin point them out. Iris truly grateful told her to take her time and then they talked about the men in their lives as well as Felicity's engagement party. They still had a lot to plan and talk about, but time wasn't on their side today. Iris had to get ready and get a head start on the supper.  
  
She logged off her system and packed up her things. Linda waved her goodbye as well as their chief editor of CCPN. She hopped into her car and drove off to Barry's loft.  
  
He had given her a key as she had been staying over at his place alot recently, and they both decided that it was to soon for them to move in together. She arrived 30 minutes later due to traffic. Barry had already called ahead telling her that he had already been to the farmers market and the salads have been prepared all that was left was for the men to prepare the steak.  
  
She set the table, just as Barry walked into the Loft and walked straight up to Iris and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms, she placed hers around his neck stood on her toes and kissed him back.  
  
"Hi. Welcome Home." Iris said as she pulled back from him.  
  
He smiled and looked around "You've really gone all out huh. Okay you go get ready and I'll clean up here."  
  
They stared intensely into each others eyes and smiled. "Okay. See you in a bit." She placed another kiss on his lips and then rushed upstairs to get herself showered and ready for tonight.  
  
Barry had used the second guest bathroom to clean himself up and when he came down Iris walked down beside him wearing a thin strap figure hugging dress with a light necklace adorning her neck. Her hair pinned to the side and wearing black stilettos.  
  
She smiled and laughed "What..." she asked him as he stood at the end of the stair case gazing up at her.  
  
"Nothing. You just look very beautiful." He said as he held out his hand to her. Which she took and then kissed his cheek.  
"Zip me up babe." While he was trying to zip up her dress she walked around the loft checking to see if everything was in order. She stopped abruptly and screamed "Oh God! Oh God! We forgot the ice."  
  
He smiled and said "Don't worry. There's a local pub close by, I'll run over and get some." He grabbed his wallet and walked out the loft to go get some ice.  
  
While he was away, she looked at the pictures on the mantle. Mostly of him and his family but what caught her eye was the one of them. It was a picture Felicity had taken a few months back before she left Central City.  
  
She was so happy that he had added a picture of them to his mantle, it clearly meant that he was serious about her and their relationship, so maybe she should also take that one step and move in with him. He had already offered her a key to the place, all that was left was to move her things. For now she wasn't going to think about it. She is going to enjoy this evening with her family.  
  
Barry arrived a few minutes later with the ice. He held it up for her and said "Instant party save." With a grin on his face.  
  
She walked to him and took the bag and said "Babe, you've never been sexier."  
  
He chuckled and said "I know."  
  
They both laughed and walked to the kitchen, and prepared the glasses he could see she was a bit quiet after he returned.  
  
"Iris, are you okay?" He asked leaning on the counter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a smile, which didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Because if you not, you can always talk to me. You know that right?" He said.  
  
Before she could reply, the doorbell rang and her facial expression changed. They smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's good." She said and looked around the room to check once again if everything was in place.  
  
Barry opened the door and in walked Wally holding up a plant.  
  
"I got you a plant. That's like a standard house gift right." He said handing it to Iris, giving her a hug and went to get himself a drink.  
  
After Wally it was Dr Harrison Wells giving Barry a turtle, saying that the turtle was to be his pet. Jesse just smiled and shook her head.  
  
Caitlin and Cisco followed with Joe behind them, they congratulated Barry on his decor and also the fact that the place looked awesome.  
  
Her father hugged her and handed Barry a bottle of wine. Iris then lead them to the table for wine while Joe and Barry took a seat on the couch to drink a finger of whiskey and also to talk.  
  
"This place is nice Barry." Joe said sitting opposite Barry.  
  
"Yeah thanks. My mom helped me with most of it." Barry said looking around, his eyes catching Iris, they smiled at each other and then went back to what they were doing.  
  
"I just want to say thank you." Joe extended.  
  
"For what?" Barry asked.  
  
"For Iris. Thank You for being there for her, as well as opening her heart to love someone after Eddie. I never thought I'd see that smile back on her face. So thank you." Joe said.  
  
"There's no need for thanks. I really do love her Joe. And I want to make her the happiest woman, because she deserves it. So thank you Joe for raising such a wonderful woman. You should be proud. Barry said, shaking Joe's hand.  
  
The two men embraced until Iris came and told them to get some snacks. They all stood talking and sharing stories until Dr Wells used a fork to tap his glass. They all gathered around for him to say his speech.  
  
"Hey, guys. I asked myself to say a few words, um, on this occasion. A home, you know, it's more than bricks and mortar and a turtle. It's a it's a feeling. It's a feeling of belonging, isn't it? Of love, of course uh, hope for the future. I don't know if I have ever met two people who are more suited to one another than you two. To Barry and Iris."  
  
Everyone agreed and toasted to them. They enjoyed their supper and talked for a while. A few hours later they all left with the promise of returning soon.  
  
Iris sat on the couch unstrapping her heels. Barry came to sit next to her and helped her place her feet on his lap. He started rubbing the soles, making her moan at the feel of his hands releasing the pressure she felt while being in heels all evening.  
  
"That feels so good. Don't stop." She said.  
  
"I won't. Tell me what had you looking so somber earlier." He asked.  
  
"I wasn't somber. Oh well maybe I was. I saw the pictures on the mantle, and I saw one of us together. You have opened up my heart Barry Allen in a way I never knew was possible. I love you, and if the offer still stands I'd like to move in with you." She said holding his hands in hers.  
  
He smiled and said "Really. You're ready to move in or, if you not that's okay I don't wanna rush you or..."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me" she interrupted and pulled him towards her and kissed him. The kiss became more feverish, Iris' lips nudging Barry's open, her tongue darting at his mouth, asking for permission to enter. He then deepened the kiss letting her tongue dance with his.  
  
He slid the strap of her dress to the side and then moved his lips from hers to her cheek, then the jaw, then to where her neck and shoulder met. She moaned and said "Let's go upstairs."  
  
"Your wish Is my command." He said  
  
She giggled as he got up and lifted her into his arms, he lead her upstairs kissing her with every step he took.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone... guess who is back. Capital Letters. ME! I have finally given up hope of saving either Tablet and the old laptop, so finally bought a new one. I have been storing all chapters so I will be back to updating this fic and all the others as well.
> 
> I am so glad all of you have grown close to this story, because so have I. I just started my first relationship, so I am trying to incorporate some stuff into my fics, however not a lot lol. But her goes. My first update. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> any other feedback I would appreciate.

**CHAPTER TEXT**

 

 

Barry had been swamped with work whole week, Iris too. They had not seen each other for three days straight, however this was the first evening that they had time off to see each other, they decided to go to Hoofer Park for a rom-com movie night that Iris had been dying to see. Jesse and Wally had said that they would be joining them, although Barry didn't mind he just wished they could have alone time together.

 

Oliver had called him earlier as he was getting ready, to let him know that he needed Barry to fly out to Star City for fittings of his suit, as the couple had asked Barry if he could be one of the many groomsmen that they had. Barry had accepted saying that it would only be fitting if he stood up for them along with Iris as they had introduced them.

 

He got done in record time, when he was sure he had everything in the picnic basket, Barry dialled Iris to notify her that he would be on his way to pick her up. She agreed and told him that she was indeed ready and that she would be waiting for him as Jesse was with her as well as Wally.

 

 

 

Iris sat and did her make up as Jesse was busy fixing her hair. Both women had decided to wear leather jackets, Iris wearing her black biker jacket, with a blue shirt dress along with stockings and heeled boots. While Jesse preferred to wear her red jacket with a Indigo top and her black jeans and her ankle boots. They curled their hair and enjoying the rare time they spent together since Felicity had up and moved to Star City and that hardly gave all of them a chance to hang out.

 

Caitlin and Ronnie had decided to stay in saying that they needed to catch up on their binge series, while Cisco and Gypsy replied that they were away visiting her dad, who had gotten very ill as of late. So, it was just Barry and her and Jesse and Wally.

 

They heard the car in front and realized that Barry had arrived, Wally had opened the door for him and gave him a glass of wine to tide him over until they came down. After the finishing touches, Iris checked her lipstick and told Jesse to grab her bag, so they could leave.

 

Barry looked up just as she walked down the stairs, or in his eyes she glided down with the grace of a gazelle. She looked beautiful, their eyes met, and she smiled, and he smiled too, looking at her like she was the only one in the room. She stopped and blew him a kiss, to which Wally yelled out "Gross, lets leave please before I puke."�

 

The girls laughed, and Jesse walked down passed Iris straight into Wally's arms and she placed a peck kiss on his lips and grabbed his hand to lead him outside to the car, we'll wait in the car. C'mon Wally."  They laughed, and Jesse winked at them, and closed the door behind her.

 

"Hi." Barry said as Iris stood before him.

 

"Yeah hi." She replied as he pulled her into his arms, placing her hands around his neck as he then placed his around her waist by her hips. He leaned down because her heels didn't give her much added height and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed his bottom lip and he her top lip, touching it with the tip of his tongue as if asking her to open so he could taste her. She opened her lips slowly and let their tongues meld together in a sensual embrace. Barry couldn't get enough, they had not seen each other, and this was as if they celebrated a home coming. Their kiss deepened, he held her as close as he could, his hands splaying across her back, feeling the warmth of her body straight through the dress she was wearing.

 

She shivered as he pulled away to get as much needed air as she did.

 

"Are you cold?� He asked smirking as if he knew why.

 

Before he could continue he heard the car sounding outside.

 

"No. We need to go. They wont stop using the horn if we don't exit that door now, and I'm afraid if we stay I wouldn't want to leave"�

 

"Oh." He placed another kiss on her lips then took her hand in his and lead her to the door.

 

"I missed you." � She said as she locked her apartment door.

 

"I feel the same way too. Let's go, don't want you to miss this movie, or your brother wouldn't let us live this down.â€� He said and pulled her along with him to the car. Jesse smiled and said. "I won."�

 

Barry and Iris looked at them sceptically asking Jesse what she meant.

 

"We had a bet going, whether you guys were going to stay home or not. Jesse said you wouldn't miss this movie Iris."� Wally said.

 

"Apparently Jesse knows you all too well.' Barry said strapping his seat belt and then put the car into ignition, they then were off to the park.

 

They arrived at the park ten minutes early, enough time for Wally and Barry to get the girls some liquorish as Berry forgot to get those as well as the Juju beans. They found a seat in the middle of the park not to close to the screen, and not to close to the speakers, camping chairs had already be set up and they were handed blankets just before the movie started.

 

When the screen lit up, that was when Barry saw the name. Â 

 

'Me Before You'

 

The movie apparently was a rom com and the girls wanted to see this movie. Apparently as Iris explained it was about a girl who forms an unlikely bond with a paralysed man, they fall in love. So, as they watched the movie Iris saw emotions on displayed on Barry's face and it warmed her heart, to see a man so enthralled by this romance that she had to place a kiss on his cheek and then laid her head back on his chest as they continued to watch the movie.

 

At the end of the movie, Iris could've sworn she saw a tear falling from his cheek, she did cry as well as Jesse, Wally on the other hand did nothing, but they all knew he had a soft side, but he never shows it, he only shows it on rare occasions. They packed up and walked to the car, when Iris said, We not really going home now are we?"�

 

Barry looked at Iris and said, 'We could do something, the bowling club is open, so if you girls want to go, it's cool with me."�

 

Iris got an alert on her phone, it was a text from Felicity and Oliver, she has apparently broadcasted this all her bridesmaids.

 

**Hey Ladies and Gents**

**I have a 10 am private jet booked**

**Don't let me down.**

**Meet me at CCAP ;-)**

**#BRIDALWEEKEND HERE WE COME**

Jesse smiled and looked at Iris, I think we better cancel bowling and head straight home. She has been so secretive about this whole wedding."�

 

"Yeah."

 

"Let's head home then ladies and discuss how it was fun to see Barry cry. �"Wally said as he patted Barry on his shoulder and laughed as he got into the back seat with Jesse.

 

Iris looked at Barry and smiled We are dropping Jesse and Wally off at campus. Are you coming over for a night cap? We all travelling together to this wedding weekend, so you might as well stay over."�

 

"Barry pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Only a nightcap?"� Iris smiled and then placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear "Only time will tell Barry Allen. Now let's get the kids home."�

 

They drove Jesse and Wally to CCU and then stopped at Big Belly Burger as Barry craved their Big Belly Busters and Iris wanted some curly fries and a banana milkshake. Barry drove to the drive-thru where they picked up their goodies and then went home to Iris apartment.

 

Iris unlocked the apartment and switched on the lights, she then hung up her bag behind the coat rack and then lead Barry to the kitchen as her apartment wasn't that spacious enough for her to have an area where they could dine, so she prefers eating in the kitchen.

 

Barry placed the food on the table, and unloaded their stuff, Iris then sat down next to him and began eating her fries as she watched Barry eat his burger which looked way to big and to much for one person to eat.

 

"I do not know how you can stomach any more food. The food stalls at the park was filling enough, how do you stay fit?"� she asked as she took a sip of her shake. He just smiled as he continued eating his burger, when he was finish chewing he said "I gym, well Oliver hooked me up with this guy her in central city, since he moved away it's just me and Ronnie attending the classes. Felicity decided day one that I needed to get a hobby besides my job and pining over my ex-girlfriend. So, yeah that's that."�

 

Iris smiled and then ate up the rest of her fries and drank her shake. She toyed with the straw and said "That's a good thing. I can totally agree with you getting some exercise."�

 

He looked at her and swallowed his burger "Oh yeah." he placed the rest of the burger back on the table and then got up "Are you sure.?" he walked over to her and hovered over her and placed a kiss on her lips.

 

"Do you want to eat the rest of this, or do you want to come upstairs where I can show off my gym physique?"  he took her hand in his to help her up from the chair and then placed his hand on either side of her knees then he lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips.

 

She placed her arms around his neck and then kissed him, as he led her up the stairs to the bedroom. Where she stood before him and he looked into her eyes, just the way he looked at her made her knees weak. Barry was not Eddie and she didn't want him to be anyone but himself. Barry noticed her staring off into space, as he moved away from her and whispered "Iris? Are you okay?� he placed his hands on either side of her shoulder.

 

She blinked her eyes twice and then smiled at him "Yeah, I'm okay. Can we just talk sit and talk?"

 

He led her to the couch and sat down beside her.

 

"What's wrong? Are you sure you okay, because you have been quiet lately and I feel like you have been ignoring me, and I feel like I've done something wrong.�

 

Iris looked up and shook her head, grabbing his hands and said "No, Barry it's not you. I just have been feeling like am I going to end up like my mother. I want to say that I Iris West matters. Am I doing what I want, yes, I am a reporter and a damn good one at that, but I have been stuck on flack, not reporting big cases. I want to make my mark on the world."�

 

Barry placed his hands on either side of Iris face and wiped the stray tear that escaped from her eyelid"Iris West, you matter. You matter to a lot of people. You matter to me and your friends. Especially your family. I didn't get the privilege of meeting your mother, but I can tell she left a legacy behind. She left behind a beautiful and talented daughter, as well as a son, you deserve the best Iris. So, don't sell yourself short. If you'd like I could help you on a few stories. If you'd like I could call up a good friend of mine Clark Kent."�

 

Iris eyes bulged out "You know Clark Kent"� She exclaimed.

 

"Yes. Lois Lane too. Well she's best buds with Felicity. I can get in touch with Clark and ask him to come visit. Wait you can meet them at the wedding weekend. Would you like that?" Barry asked her.

Barry Allen, I love you." She said as she jumped into his arms to hug him, he then hugged her back, until she pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you too Iris West, I know it's early and maybe you not ready to admit it, but I do. I am in love with you." Barry said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank You." She murmured against his lips.

 

They moved to the bed and just sat talking about the wedding.

 

Iris didn't realize how lucky she was until Barry had uttered his love for her. It was as if they had been made for each other. They were kindred spirits. Unlike her relationship with Eddie, her relationship with Barry brought a sense of piece about her, and finally at the end she felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudo's appreciated.


	12. Update Notice.

Hi everyone.

Sorry this is not an update, just a heads up. I've lost all the chapters written to complete this fanfic.

I am however starting from scratch.

Updates will run from 05Jan19 until it's all posted.

Sorry for the long wait.

 

I hope you will all forgive me.

Thanks so much for sticking it out with me and encouraging me to continue.

See you all soon...


	13. Chapter 12 actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just as I promised. I am back.
> 
> Editing and proof reading through all my chapters is making me tired. 
> 
> I am sorry for the delay but here goes. Also a happy belated christmas to all of you and a wonderful new Year to all... Thanks to all of you for sticking by me and encouraging me to continue with this story. This is be my soul focus for the month of Jan finishing up with this one, so I can focus on the others that I have neglected.
> 
> I also apologize for dragging my heels. It seems writer's block is really a thing, and it killed me until binge watching Season 1-4 The Flash gave me hope. And I fell in love with Iris and Barry's relationship all over again. Just a heads up. There's smut ahead. If you don't like you can just skip reading. And here you go, enjoy.

**Chapter Text**

 

 

 

**Wedding weekend**.

 

 Two Days Later... 

 

Iris woke to the smell of coffee under her nose. The fresh aroma of Jitters fresh dark roast, as she opened her eyes she saw Barry holding out a cup of coffee smiling down at her.

 

 

 

"Good morning. I took the liberty of pouring you a cup of coffee, Felicity and Oliver are 'sleeping'" he said gesturing to the shut door that had a do not disturb sign on it. "Caitlyn is getting the croissants from the flight attendee, so that should be here shortly' I am telling you I could get use to flying private."

 

 

 

She sat up in the chair and placed the blanket on the side making space for him to sit next to her, he handed over the coffee just as the attendee Kit came with the pastries. "It's almost time for us to land, the pilot will notify you when it is time for you to buckle back up." Kit walked away and went to inform the rest of the guest.

 

 

 

Everyone sat around talking, when Felicity walked out of the bedroom wearing Oliver's grey Henley top. Roy stopped mid sentenced as he pointed to her. They were cheering, singing 'Here comes the bride, all dressed in white'

 

"Is this the time to wake up. Where's Oliver?" Thea said looked behind her.

 

Just then Oliver walked out standing behind Felicity, placing his arms around her waist. "What's with all the racket?" Thea smiled and replied "Just worried that you two might be creating my niece or nephew on a plane, which would not be a good story to tell.

 

 

 

One started laughing as Felicity yelled "What!" and Oliver replied " We were just practicing."

 

 

 

Thea gasped and yelled ''Eww...!"

 

 

 

The pilot then announced that they should all take their seats and strap in, because they were arriving and is ready to land.

 

 

 

Barry strapped in next to Iris and held out his phone for a selfie.

 

 

 

"One for the books?" He gestured towards the phone.

 

 

 

"Sure." she smiled and then started fixing her hair, but he stopped her and said "Leave it, you're beautiful."

 

"I love you Barry Allen."

 

 

 

"I love you too Iris West."

 

 

 

He then held out the phone and took a picture.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After they landed, they got into a separate town cars who took them to a villa that belonged to the Queens. The placed was breathe taking.

 

Felicity and Oliver arrived a few minutes later, welcoming them to the place they would be staying, it was big enough to fit an entire shopping mall.

 

 

 

They left the bags to the housekeeper who told them that there were men to help with the bags, the women left to explore, while the guys stayed behind to help with the bags.

 

 

 

Moira stood at the door, and explained to the guest that their would be names on the doors that would show them where they would be all staying, so they wouldn't get confused as to which room they has to choose. The housekeeper had followed behind them, leading them all to their already preassigned rooms.

 

 

 

Last on the list was Iris and Barry, who were to stay together, them being each others plus one and couple, Felicity had decided to place them together.

 

 

 

"This is your room, when you refresh yourself, follow the way back and take a left turn, by the patio door, lunch will be served outside as it is such a lovely day outside." the house keeper left just as Barry entered.

 

 

 

"Wow, nice new digs. This room is perfect." The room was situated at the bottom, the windows facing the sea, the blankets looked like they were made from Egyptian materials, and the view, the view was spectacular. Iris then placed her bag on the ottoman by the bed and went to stand on the balcony, taking in the scenery. Barry joined her and placed his arms around her waist as they stared out at the ocean.

 

 

 

"This is amazing right, a destination wedding. Felicity had always wanted one when she was younger, I am so happy that her dream came true." Iris turned around and looked up at Barry and he bent down to kiss her. "Hey, I have an idea. I spoke to Mr Queen and he said that their was a small town situated close to the villa, if you'd like we can go visit the place and you can maybe right a travel piece for your blog, and you also get to write about the wedding because you are the only reporter that Felicity and Oliver allowed to write about it."

 

 

 

Iris smiled and stood on her toes and leaned into Barry and kissed him again. "So, brunch will be in a few minutes. What do you say we christen the shower?" she had the hint of lust in her eyes, as she pulled away from him, starting to slowly unbutton her shirt as he walked closer to her, taking off his t-shirt with each step he took he got rid of a few clothes, leaving Iris wearing only her underwear and Barry in his boxers.

 

 

 

He stood before her and lifted her into his arms, she placed her legs around his waist and held on as he walked them to the en-suite bathroom, where made let her down in the shower, which was spacious enough to fit in a bunch of people. He helped her back on her feet, then turned on the water hot enough for them to feel the scalding caress of the water running down their bodies. Barry moved closer to her and kissed her, slowly he kissed her top lip, then he moved and licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth, where their tongues met, duelling with each other, tasting each other. Barry broke the kiss and placed his hands on her face, slowly trailing them down to her neck, where her shoulders met, then moved them down her back stopping at the knot of her bra. He looked into her eyes for confirmation and she nodded, he unclasped her bra and pulled it down releasing her breast. Her bra fell to the ground as he moved his hand down her collarbone, slowly sliding then down her chest, glazing his fingers over her breast as he came to a stop to cup them. He caressed the, being careful not to hurt her, he squeezed them a bit as her breathing got heavy, he moved his fingers down to pinch her nipples, leaning forward to kiss her, water dripping over both of them, his hands fell away from her breast and snaked around her waist as he pulled her against him and backed her into the tiles. He kissed her roughly. Before they could continue they heard Felicity in the bedroom using her loud voice as if to warn them.

 

 

 

"Huh... Guys we are having lunch outside. Come join us when you done. Ew wait let me leave, and lock the door next time." she ran back out and slammed the door behind her.

 

 

 

Iris looked at him and laughed. "Felicity has impeccable timing, we should ah..." she was cut off when Barry kissed her again, his tongue slipping between her surprised lips as he pulled her close to him.

 

 

 

"Let's go into the bedroom." he said as he pulled back and took her hand in his for her to follow him. She grabbed a towel on her way and laid it down on the bed. He then helped her lay down on top of the towel as her hair was still dripping wet. She smiled a little as he got on the bed as well hovering above her. "You look so beautiful." his green eyes raked over her body, taking in every inch of her. "There is so much we still need to discover."

 

 

 

"And what is that?" she asked as she studied his face, feeling the warmth of his gaze and sensing his deep desires behind it.

 

 

 

"I've always wanted to try something, I just need you to relax and stop me if you feel uncomfortable.

 

 

 

She quickly shook her head. "No I won't. I want you Barry Allen." her gaze rose slowly then locked with his "I..." but he already knew what she wanted. He then leaned down and kissed her neck. Her eyes fluttered opened to find his hooded and focused on her breast.

 

 

 

"You are perfect Iris." he slid the back of his hand over her breast, she felt the sensation of his palms on her flesh as he covered both with his hands. She gasped when he moved to close his mouth over one of her nipples while pleasuring the other one with his fingers. Her hands had gone to the back of his head to hold him close to her as she moaned out loud Barry moved to do the same to her other breast making her quiver with need for him.

 

 

 

"Barry." when she whispered his name in that time he moved between her legs and lifted hers around his hips.

 

 

 

Her hips moved against her will, and then his hands were gripping them, she found herself more than ready for him when he entered her. He moved so carefully deeper into her as she arched her hips upwards. Iris felt the excitement coursing through her body as she stretched to fit him, while he withdrew slowly and entered her inching inward harder than before. He cupped her butt as they found a rhythm that suited both of them. When he bit her neck she knew that he was close to finding his release, which was why she twisted them around so she could be on top, riding him towards their release. She collapsed on top of him, out of breathe as he rubbed her back.

 

 

 

"I guess this means we need to get cleaned up again." she said kissing his collarbone.

 

 

 

"Yes, it does. Are you ready for round two?" he said as he lifted himself up on his elbows looking at her laying down on his chest.

 

 

 

"I don't think our friends will allow us any peace. Let's go get cleaned up and have some lunch, I am famished." she then got off him and stood by the bed beside him giving him a seductive look. "You get to soap me up." he smiled and then followed her as she ran back to the bathroom.

 

 

 

Later after they had been thoroughly been washed for the second time, they joined there friends for lunch which Iris discovered that they had missed lunch but Felicity had told the chef to save some food for her and Barry.

 

 

 

"So, what are the plans for the night." Barry asked Oliver.

 

 

 

"Well we need to ask Tommy as he is my best man, he arrives later. The girls are planning something so we'll be separated for half the night and then meet up later." he handed Barry a glass of wine that he poured for himself as well. The girls were sitting on the other side of the table discussing their plans for the not so joint Bachelorette and Bachelor parties. Barry could have sworn he heard Laurel and Lyla say that they were going to get male strippers for the evening. He had a feeling that if Oliver knew he'd veto that idea.

 

 

 

"So, how are things between you and Iris." Oliver said with a wink as if knowing what Barry was thinking about and knowing what they did just a few minutes ago.

 

 

 

"Things are good. I just want to know from you, when you and Felicity started dating when did you know that it was the right time to give her a key to your apartment or to move in." Barry was a bit unsure but he figured that his friend would be able to give him solid advice as he is engaged.

 

 

 

"You love her, that is the most important thing. And the fact that you are now asking me this means it is the right time to ask her to move in. Are you ready for that step? It's a big step to take, speak to her and then you'll know." Oliver then patted him on the back and walked over to his fiancée and said "I believe we all have dance practise to get to."

 

 

 

Felicity squealed and jumped into his arms. "C'mon let's go get dressed. Everyone please wear long skirts and sandals we are going to a dance class. Oliver decided that since I am such a horrible dancer that we would get some lessons. It's going to be amazing."

 

 

 

Everyone then went to their respective rooms to get ready. Barry found Iris in their room busy fixing her hair into a bun. Her make up looking flawless and the dress she wore looked even more amazing. It was a yellow polka dot bell sleeve dress that tied together with a bow by her breast.

 

 

 

He walked over to her and stood behind her circling his arms around her waist. "You look nice."

 

 

 

"Thanks babe." she said as she turned around in his arms. "Let's go before Felicity comes to look for us." she kissed him on the lips and tried walking but he pulled her back and said "Move in with me."

 

 

 

Iris looked at him with her eyes wide and said "No."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comment's and Kudos appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


End file.
